A Reasonable Risk
by Rainbow-Ponies
Summary: Draco Malfoy gets a tutor since he's failing classes, but things make a turn for the worst when his enemy, Hermione, is his tutor. After a few weeks, Draco starts to have feelings for Hermione, but will she return his feelings, or will she still hate him?
1. Chapter 1: I'm Failing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...and I probably never will... :(**

**Just a brief A/N: This story will take place fifth year and older.**

* * *

><p>I knew I was failing. I knew it, and my poor excuse of a headmaster was talking to my parents about it. He said that one of the students in my year would be my tutor, and that I would find out who it is tomorrow. One thing I could guess is that it wasn't going to be a Slytherin. My parents just had to come and argue it with him. You know, I wouldn't really mind having a tutor, unless my tutor's Granger, or male. I want my tutor to be super hot and smart. Well, at least hot would work, not that it would help me, but it would be kinda nice. I was getting ready to leave when Dumbledore came back into the room with my parents.<p>

"Draco, are you sure that you want a tutor?" Dumbledore asked. He was probably going to give me one whether I wanted one or not.

"Yes," I said confidently. My father scoffed and whispered to me,"Now Draco, is this what you want?" I nodded.

"Well, thank you for coming Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and I do hope that I will get to see you again soon," Dumbledore said.

"Can I go back to my dorm now?" I asked.

"Of course," Dumbledore said. I walked out, and shoved a few kids on the way back to the common room. As soon as I stepped into the common room, Blaise yelled, rather enthusiastically,"HEY DRACO!"

"Hey Blaise!" I yelled, but not as loud, or as enthusiastically. I walked across the room to where he was standing.

"You know, you could've just waved at me and smiled instead of yelling my name," I said when I got to him.

"Someone's not in a good mood. Is Granger your tutor? Poor Draco..." Blaise said, then pouted.

"Shut up," I said, then someone put their arms around my waist.

"Guess who," Pansy said.

"Pansy?" I asked, rolling my eyes, like I wouldn't be able to figure out who put their arms around my waist.

"Yes, but it's also your girlfriend," she said.

"Oh really, then why haven't we-" I began, but Blaise interrupted me with,"Why haven't you guys done it yet? Well, I dunno. Now, why don't you guys go away to talk about this? I really don't want to hear you guys flirt, and I certainly don't want to see it." I laughed, and Pansy let go of my waist and said,"Shut up Blaise."

"No, how about you shut up Pansy," Blaise said.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that, or I'll have your head Blaise," I said, getting my wand out.

"Draco, you know that it won't be a fair fight because your girlfriend would try to kill me," Blaise said, with his wand out.

"Ugh, I've had enough. Both of you stop it!" Pansy said, then left us alone.

"Great job dude," I said.

"You too. You know, that was fun, and now she'll be out to get me."

"I doubt that Blaise. I'll tell her that we got over it."

"Wait, she's not actually your girlfriend though, right?"

"Well, she is, but I don't have any real feelings for her. And, the only thing she should worry about is who my tutor is."

"Well, sounds like I'm actually going to be on her better side."

"You had nothing to worry about in the beginning. Now, I'm tired, so I'm heading off to bed."

"Alright dude, I'll be up in a few."

"'Kay, dude, see ya, then walked up the stairs and into my bed, and fell asleep.

I woke up and saw that it was still pretty early, so I fell back asleep.

"DRACO! GET YOUR BUTT OFF THE BED NOW!" Blaise yelled. I got up, and grabbed my wand. When I was about to cast a spell Blaise just said,"Dude, breakfast in 10 minutes. Chill."

"Oh. Sorry," I said, getting out of bed. I changed into my robes, and went down to the Slytherin table.

"Hey Drakie poo," Pansy said when I sat down next to her.

"Hey Pansy," I said. I sat in silence and ate. I was really anxious to find out who my tutor was going to be. After breakfast ended, I had to go to Dumbledore's office to find out who my tutor was. I walked there briskly and when I walked in, I noticed that only Dumbledore was there.

"Your tutor shall be here in about two minutes, so you might want to sit down in a chair," Dumbledore said. I watched the door, trying to patiently wait for my tutor.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...I know it was short, and I gave you a bit of a cliff-hanger, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise! Review please! The sooner I get reviews, the faster that the chapters get published! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Why Is She My Tutor?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter because I can't, and I still never will.  
><strong>

**A/N: This story will mostly be in Draco's POV, and will occasionally be in Hermione's POV.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Then Hermione Granger of all people came into view.<br>"Who am I tutor-" Hermione stopped her sentence when she saw me.

"Mudblood," I muttered.

"Well, Draco, I believe that you're anxious to meet your tutor. Here she is," Dumbledore said.

"We've met before," I said. I scowled at Granger. She got me mad since she was a mudblood and acted really smart. Just really annoying, and she was friends with those two idiots, Weasley and Potter.

"You two will see each other three times a week, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, unless told otherwise," Dumbledore said. Ugh, a few extra hours with Granger, disgusting.

"No, I'll take anyone else but her," I said.

"Now Draco, I say that you two will work together, so you will, but if you want to complain about her, do it to your head of house or me when Hermione isn't around," Dumbledore said, and with that he gestured for us to leave, and we did.

"I don't like this idea either," Hermione said right when we left his office.  
>"Good to know we're on the same page," I said. Then we went our separate ways. Man, it was going to be hard to learn anything when I hate my tutor's guts.<p>

*Hermione's POV*

After breakfast, I walked to Dumbledore's office to find out who my tutor was. I walked in, and began to ask,"Who am I tutor-" then I saw that Draco was sitting in the chair in front of the desk. Draco muttered,"Mudblood." Dumbledore said,"Well, Draco, I believe that you're anxious to meet your tutor. Here she is."

"We've met before," Draco said. He scowled at me. I hated him because he was always arrogant and calling me mudblood. It got me really mad, plus he's in Slytherin,we're not exactly meant to be friends, or anything more than enemies really.

"You two will see each other three times a week, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, unless told otherwise," Dumbledore said. Great...more time with Draco in my presence.

"No, I'll talk anyone else but her," Draco said.

"Now Draco, I say that you two will work together, so you will, but if you want to complain about her, do it to your head of house or me when Hermione isn't around," Dumbledore said, then gestured for us to leave, and so we did.

"I don't like this idea either," I said right when we left his office. Then Draco and I went our separate ways. Now, I have to see his face more, and try to help him with school. Why does he care enough to get a tutor in the first place? I guess I'll find out soon...  
>*Draco's POV*<p>

I walked to Transfiguration class. I didn't really listen at all. All I could think about was that I was forced to have Granger as my tutor. She's just a filthy mudblood, but I guess she is smart. The best part is that my first tutoring session is tonight. I'm really not looking forward to it. As the day went by, I dreaded the hour after dinner.

"Hey Draco," Blaise said to me at dinner. I wasn't really eating, just scowling at the Gryffindor table, looking mainly at Hermione.

"What do you want Blaise?" I asked.

"To know what's been upsetting you all day. Who's your tutor?" Blaise asked.

"Granger. The mudblood," I said.

"Hey, you gotta admit, she's kinda hot," Blaise said.

"Ew, Blaise, she's not hot at all. She's in Gryffindor," I said.

"Well, you are staring at her, so she must be somewhat attractive to look at."

"I'm not staring at her."

"Right...because she isn't sitting right where your staring..."

"No, she's not. I'm staring at the whole table, at that end."

"Seems kinda suspicious, doesn't it? You're looking right at her."

"Dude, I don't like her. Besides I have Pansy." I put my arm around Pansy, who wasn't listening to our conversation since she easily believed that I didn't like Hermione.

"Ugh, in five minutes I have tutoring with Granger, so I have to go get my books and then head to Snape's classroom since tonight she's helping me with potions," I said, and left the table. I walked out, and went to the common room to get my potions book. Then I stood there for a moment trying to decide whether or not I wanted to go to tutoring. I knew that I had to, so I reluctantly walked to Snape's classroom. There was two cauldrons and Hermione and Snape were waiting for me. _I must've taken longer than five minutes._ I thought to myself.

"Tonight you two will work on the Draught of Peace. You have two hours," Snape said.

"Wait, is she going to help me?" I asked, possibly making me seem a lot stupider than I really am.

"That's the point Mr. Malfoy," Snape said, then left.

"Well, we should probably start now," I said.

"No, you're the one who starts. I'll help if you need it, but for now I'll watch," Hermione said.

"Can't you do it for me?" I asked.

"No, because then you wouldn't be learning anything."

"Why do I have to learn?"

"Draco Malfoy, are you really asking me ridiculous questions like why you have to learn? I thought you hated me."

"I do, I'm just used to having someone else do the work for me."

"Right...you get life handed to you on a silver platter, while I work my butt off trying to get good grades. Your probably failing because you don't know anything."

"My life is NOT handed to me on a silver platter...it's not really handed to me at all. People just like to do things for me."

"Whatever." I worked for about half an hour before Hermione yelled,"NOT YET!"

"What was I about to do that you would have to scream at me for?" I asked, kinda annoyed.

"You were about to add the porcupine quills in too early," She said.

"Oh, well I guess it's slightly a good thing that your here, or else I would've messed up big time. Wait, I take that back, if you weren't here, I probably wouldn't have had to have done this. I could've had someone else do it for me, but you want me to learn something."

"That would be the purpose of a tutor, wouldn't it?"

"Be like a Slytherin tutor. Bowing down to me, and doing work for me because I could charm you into it."

"If I was a Slytherin I wouldn't be here. Most of them would've made the same mistake as you, except I'm sure that there's a couple smart Slytherins out there somewhere."

"There is, they're just not in my year. Wait...are we having a bit of a realistic conversation?"

"Um...possibly."

"You're a mudblood still."

"And you're still a bloody git, even if we are kinda becoming friends."

"Well, we could be secretly friends. Meaning that we'd only be friends at tutoring sessions."

"You might want to put the porcupine quills in now. Then we wait for an hour, and it'll be almost done by then."

"Well, now what do we do? As we're waiting?"

"Well, I'm supposed to be your tutor, so what other subjects did you bring with you?"

"Transfiguration and Charms."

"Then let's work on them. I'll help you if you don't understand something."

For the next hour, Hermione helped me with my homework, and then the potion was done, so Snape said that we could go back to our dorms. I walked back to my dorm, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you look forward for the next one. :D<br>**


	3. Chapter 3: Secret Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. :(  
><strong>

**A/N: Hope you like it. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It's Friday, and it feels like this week has flown by with Quidditch practice, and my first two tutoring sessions, with my last tutoring session of this week. Secretly, I couldn't wait until tutoring tonight. Maybe it's because I've actually noticed that my grades are doing slightly better, maybe it's because I have a pretty okay tutor, but Blaise thinks it's because I fancy that mudblood, Granger. I don't, and I keep having nightmares (well, they're only nightmares because she's in it) where I do fancy her, and we snogged. I shuddered, but I do think that I hate her just a little less since she smart and can help me. It felt like this morning has gone so slow, since I'm only walking to lunch now. I walked to the Slytherin table, and sat across from Blaise, but sitting next to Pansy.<p>

"Hey dude, you okay? You seem a bit out of it," Blaise said.

"This is the slowest Friday in the world," I said, then sighed.

"Awwww...you can't wait for Hermione..."

"Not true."

"Yeah it is."

"Dude, no it's not."

"Yeah it is."

"No it's not."

"Yeah it is."

"Dude, I just want today to be over so it can be the weekend and I won't have to worry about doing homework because I want to get it done tonight!"

"Because you love Granger and want to spend time with her."

"NO I DON'T! I never have, and I never will!" I yelled, really loudly. The whole room went silent until I gave them a 'what are you looking at' face.

"You may not love her now, but in a couple weeks you'll fall in love with her because you're glad that she's willing to work with you even though you call her a mudblood," Blaise said. For the rest of lunch, I just kinda sat there and played with my food while glaring at Dumbledore. _If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be made fun of. You're an old man who knew that people would become suspicious if Granger was my tutor _I thought as I stared. At the end of lunch, I went to my classes, then suddenly dinner was over, and I had to get to the potions classroom, where all my tutoring sessions will take place, whether or not there was potions homework.

"Hey...Granger," I said when I walked into the classroom.

"Hello Malfoy," she said. We glared at each other as I put my books down, not breaking eye contact, then I sat down, and Granger asked,"What would you like to work on?"

_Hmm...I have Potions, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Herbology homework. So we can pretty start with anything.  
><em>

"Well?" Granger asked.

"Uh...Charms?" I asked.

"Is that what you want to work on first?" She asked. _No, not really. Honestly, I wish that I didn't have to be here, but it's not like either one of us have a choice._

"Yeah. Might as well," I said. After about half an hour we had both my Charms homework and Transfiguration homework done.

"This is the fastest I've ever worked. Are you sure that this information is right?" I asked, kinda sarcastically.

"Draco Malfoy, as much fun as it would be to purposely make you fail, I wouldn't be helping you at all, and it's kinda my job to make sure that you pass subjects, not fail them," she said. We managed to finish everything in an hour and a half, half an hour earlier than the session is supposed to end.

"What do we now? It's your choice," Hermione said to me when all my homework was done.

"We could talk. I mean, we are supposed to be secret friends, right?" I asked.

"I guess we could."

"Yeah, so how's Potter and Weasley?" It was really hard to make conversation with her. Normally, the guys and I talk about girls, and that would be REALLY awkward talking about girls with a girl.

"They're alright I guess. Umbridge is pretty terrible to people in detention. She's uses one of those quills that uses your blood to write with." I chuckled, and stopped when I realized that I was talking to Granger.

"Er, sorry, but that's normally how I'd react to those things...not trying to offend you too much, but I am trying to offend you."

"It's not really okay, but I guess I'll let it slide just this once."

"Thanks." Okay, this conversation is really starting to creep me out. I just apologized, to Granger.

"So, how's Blaise?"

"He's just as much an idiot as ever, but I do admit that he has a great sense of humor."

"Oh. Well, how's Pansy?" I had a feeling that she wanted to ask me that question rather than ask me about Blaise.

"She's okay. Still as clingy as ever. I don't really like her." _It's because you like Granger... _my conscious said. I shook my head.

"Oh."

"Yeah, but they're both Slytherins, so I automatically have to like them better than you guys."

"You know, you don't necessarily have to like them better." Why did that sentence make me want to smile? Okay, maybe I should leave, this is starting to become really awkward for me, and probably her.

"I don't really think that I have a choice. I kinda feel that it's natural."

"Does this conversation kinda feel awkward to you? Because I think it's starting to get awkward."

"Yes Hermione, I do think that this conversation has taken an awkward turn."

"So, should I leave, or should you leave or..."

"You can go, your common room is farther, and I need to ask Snape a question." As soon as I said that, Snape came out of his office. Hermione left, and Snape asked,"What question do you need to ask me?"

"I just said that so she'd leave first," I said. Snape sighed, and left. I walked to the common room. Blaise saw me, and just smiled at me and waved. I may have jinxed him a couple times when he did that a second time on Wednesday.

"Hey Blaise," I said, when I reached him.

"Wow, your...10 minutes early. What went wrong?" Blaise asked.

"Got all my homework done," I said.

"Dude! That's awesome. So, can you help me?"

"No. Do it yourself." Okay, now I was sounding like Hermione.

"Okay mom. I'll just find a hot girl to help then."

"You go do that." Pansy came up to me when Blaise left.

"What were you guys talking about?" Pansy asked.

"Nothing really, but Pansy, we need to talk," I said.

"What do you want to talk about Drakie poo?" She asked.

"We need to break up."

"WHY?"

"Because, you're annoying, and I never really liked you."

"Ugh! Well, whoever your next girlfriend is, she's dead to me." I cringed. I didn't think that would be very fair to Hermione. OH MY GOSH WHAT AM I SAYING? I DON'T LIKE MY ENEMY (ALSO KNOWN AS MY SECRET FRIEND)! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE. Well, it might be, and I kinda hope so, but yet at the same time, I hope not.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you look forward for the next one. :D<strong>

**A/N: I may or may not update tomorrow. I will try, but I can't promise you anything.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It's a sad, cruel torture, but I don't own it. :(  
><strong>

**A/N: Thank you to anyone who has reviewed this story! This chapter will mostly be in Draco's POV. I have decided to make time pass a bit, so it is now one of the few tutoring sessions that they have (considering Hermione's in DA, and Draco's being asked by Umbridge to try to stop the DA, along with a couple other Slytherins). You may begin reading now. :D**

* * *

><p>I woke up when Pansy was flicking my head. She's my girlfriend again, and she flicks my head because I have to spend most of my free time in the evenings with Granger. For the past few months, Granger and I have become pretty good friends, but we still have each other and we're still secretly friends. Today was another tutoring session, and Pansy seems to have remembered. You know, if she didn't flick me, then I might sleep through the tutoring session, but I'm telling her that. I'm doing better in school, and I'm not risking that for a girl who'd be jealous if I was going out with an apple.<p>

"Draco, get up! It's almost time for class. You slept through lunch," Pansy said, when she thought that I hadn't woken up yet.

"I'm hungry..." I said.

"Well, I did manage to save you some food," Pansy said. As soon as she said that, I was sitting up. She was holding a couple chicken legs and a biscuit. Sigh, not much, but more than I was going to get.

"Thanks," I said. I ate pretty quickly considering the fact that I had class in like five minutes, and that I had just slept through lunch. Before we left for Defense Against the Dark Arts, I had to find my book since there's no use for a wand. I can't stand that women, Umbridge. I'd like to know how to defend myself, and there's not way I'm learning from Harry. Besides, I'm supposed to catch Harry in the act, not join him. Pansy and I walked to class, and we sat next to each other. Class was pretty boring, and I didn't really listen, except when Umbridge was arguing with Harry. That made me laugh, especially when she said that he had detention. When class ended, Blaise was waiting for me outside the classroom.

"Hey Draco! So, how was class?" Blaise asked.

"Um...I dunno. I wasn't really listening much," I said. It was true, but only because it's a really boring class now. Good thing is that Umbridge won't last more than a year, at least, I hope that she doesn't.

"Great...well, only two more classes, then a bit of free time before dinner," Blaise said. Honestly, I was in no mood to go to any of my other classes.

"Wanna ditch with me?" I asked.

"Not really. I kinda want to pass notes to cute girls," Blaise said. That made me chuckle.

"Fine...I'll go to class..."

"Why wouldn't you want to? Awww...is Hermione not in any of your next couple of classes?"

"I wouldn't care if she was, in fact, I'd like it better if she wasn't in any of my classes."

"Yeah right."

"I don't like her Blaise, so you just get rid of the idea that we do."

"Such a liar. It's really funny that your denial makes it only more obvious."

"It's not obvious, if there's nothing to be obvious about. I honestly don't like her...hey, isn't this your class?" I was trying to change the subject. We were in front of the Charms classroom.

"Yeah...well, see ya later...and I'm not letting this subject go."

"See ya later Blaise..." I walked to Transfiguration, and the rest of the time until dinner was nice, but Blaise was constantly annoying me. Blaise and I were walking to dinner, when Pansy came up to us.

"Hey Pansy," I said.

"Hey Draco," She said, acting a bit snobby.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"There's a lot. To begin, you've been hanging out with Blaise all day, and after dinner you have tutoring. We barely get to see each other these days," Pansy said.

"I know, I know, it's not my fault," I said.

"Yeah it is! You could always ask to not have a tutoring session once in a while."

"No I can't. Only if there's an emergency can I cancel a tutoring session. It's Granger's decision whether or not there's a tutoring session."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you like her."

"No I do not."

"Yeah, you kinda do," Blaise said, now in our conversation. The three of us now went to sit at the Slytherin table.

"No, I kinda don't," I said. Pansy was now ignoring us, as she was now bored with the conversation. I had a feeling that she'd join right back in if she heard the right words.

"Look, Draco, I'll ask you in a note, and you can answer, honestly, on the note, and I'll throw it away right after I read it," Blaise said.

"No. I know you, and I know that you would show it to everyone before I would be able to do anything about it," I said.

"No, I wouldn't. I just want to know."

"Fine, write the question on paper, and I'll give you an answer back. Not that I trust you."

"Well, you must trust me enough if you're letting me do this..." Blaise said, while writing the note. He handed it to me, and it said: _Draco, what is your Honest opinion of Granger?_

I wrote back: _I can't stand her, and I definitely hate her friends even more. Granger is ugly, stupid, and a mudblood. I hate that I have to associate with her in any way, and I can't stand talking about her. I hate her that much. _I didn't mean most of it. Honestly, I thought she was okay to be around, I do hate her friends, I don't think she's stupid, I don't think she's ugly, but I don't think she's beautiful or pretty, I think she's kinda cute (I can't believe I just thought that...), she is a mudblood (and there's nothing positive I can say about that...), and I don't mind that I have to associate with her, and it tends to get annoying when I have to talk about her all the time. Mostly because Blaise just thinks that I like her. I handed Blaise back the note.

"Dude, this is really mean. Are you sure that you don't want anyone to see it?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, I think it's better that way," I said. I didn't think I wanted her to hate me, because I didn't mean most of it, and it would make things REALLY awkward at tutoring, unless she decides to ignore me by cancelling as many tutoring sessions as she can. That could happen if that note happens to leak out.

"Alright then...I won't because I know that this isn't how you actually feel about her," Blaise said. Dinner was going well, until Blaise left the note unattended, and Pansy grabbed it.

"No!" I yelled. I grabbed the note from her, and threw it into my drink.

"What was that for?" Pansy asked.

"You took my note!" I said. I took out the note, and it was soaked. I put it on my plate. Dinner was just about over, and I was glad. This was the first time that I would be looking forward to tutoring because it would mean that I wouldn't have to worry about some stupid interrogation after dinner.

"Why do you care?" Pansy asked.

"Because if you wanted to know what it said, I would've told you. Taking it instead of asking me means that you don't trust me."

"But I do trust you."

"No, you don't. Not if you took my note, without permission."

"Why did you care so much? If you were going to tell me, then why did you just put it in that drink?"

"Because..." I couldn't say much. She had me beat.

"Because you can't keep your big mouth shut long enough," Blaise said.

"What he said."

"Draco Malfoy, why did I ever fall for you? I should never, ever trust you. I doubt that I ever will again. I'm breaking up with you."

"Whatever." On the inside, this kinda made me happy. I can't stand the girl since she's so annoying. Dinner was over, so I went to my dorm, grabbed my books, and headed to Snape's classroom.

"Hey Granger," I said, putting my books down.

"Hey Malfoy. What was going on at your table?" Hermione asked.

"Stupid stuff. I didn't want Pansy to see the note that I made. It was answering the question Blaise asked me on that same paper," I said.

"Oh, what was it about?" Hermione asked.

"That's why I couldn't show her. Look, I didn't mean what I said on it. I said that I hated your guts. I didn't mean it, but I said it so Blaise would get off my back," I said.

"Oh."

"Yeah. And, Pansy would've told like everyone, and I wouldn't have had a chance to explain, so then these sessions would get awkward, and you would start cancelling sessions because you hated me. I actually wouldn't like that. You've been, really helpful mud-er, Granger."

"Well, should we get started?"

"Yeah. We should."

"So, is there anything that you want to start with first?" I wasn't really sure. I had a lot to do, but I wasn't sure that I wanted to it. I kinda just wanted to talk, but it won't help my grades. Although, they've been good, everyone (meaning: all the teachers and Dumbledore) think that I would probably start failing if Hermione continued to help me. I didn't really mind, and Dumbledore knew that. Honestly, in these past few months, I've started to develop feelings for this girl, who in the beginning, I wanted nothing to do with. I doubt that she feels the same way since I've been really meant to her for like 5 years of her life. The only reason I stop myself from saying 'mudblood' in front of her is because I can see that it hurts her. I feel stupid for falling for her. It's the stupidest idea I've ever had.

"Draco, you seem a bit out of it, would you like to do this another time?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry, just, give me a second," I said. I wanted to work on potions.

"Potions. I would like to work on potions," I said. I went to reach my book, but Hermione decided to try to also, and our hands touched. It was the weirdest feeling ever. The feel of her soft hand. She pulled her hand back, and I grabbed my book.

***Hermione's POV***

During dinner, I had seen Draco and Pansy argue, then dinner was over, and I walked straight to Snape's classroom, since I had everything I needed with me. After about 10 minutes, Draco came in and said,"Hey Granger." and put his books down.

"Hey Malfoy. What was going on at your table?" I asked. I was curious, and it was okay if he didn't tell me.

"Stupid stuff. I didn't want Pansy to see the note that I made. It was answering the question Blaise asked me on that same paper," Draco said. Oh, well what was on the note that Draco didn't want Pansy to see? I guess I'll ask. I don't mind if he doesn't tell me. I highly doubt he will.

"Oh, what was it about?" I asked.

"That's why I couldn't show her. Look, I didn't mean what I said on it. I said that I hated your guts. I didn't mean it, but I said it so Blaise would get off my back," Draco said. That hurt me, really bad, even if he didn't mean it. We were friends, and friends shouldn't do that to other friends.

"Oh."

"Yeah. And, Pansy would've told like everyone, and I wouldn't have had a chance to explain, so then these sessions would get awkward, and you would start cancelling sessions because you hated me. I actually wouldn't like that. You've been, really helpful mud-er, Granger."

"Well, should we get started?" I slightly cringed when he almost said 'mudblood'. I don't understand why this hurts more than usual.

"Yeah. We should."

"So, is there anything that you want to start with first?" I asked him. I didn't understand why, but I kinda liked him. It's really immature that I do, I mean, I'm supposed to help him with classes, not try to date him. I despise him, I don't like him, but maybe I do, and it started when he and I had been having tutoring sessions together, and now I was falling for him, when I told myself that I wouldn't. I doubt that he likes me, so I'll try not to make it obvious that I do, since I'm 99% positive that he doesn't like me. I guess maybe it is 100%, but a girl can hope that the guy she likes, likes her back. I'm definitely not going to ask him.

"Draco, you seem a bit out of it, would you like to do this another time?" I said, after a few minutes of watching him and thinking.

"Sorry, just, give me a second," he said. I was hoping that he would pick potions. He's always had a bit of trouble with them.

"Potions. I would like to work on potions," Draco said. I wanted to be helpful, so I went to grab his potions book, but he was going to grab it too, and our hands touched. It made my heart skip a beat. It was weird, and I hope that accidents like that don't ever happen ever again, well maybe just one more time. I pulled my hand back, and he grabbed his book.

***Draco's POV***

"We should get started," Hermione said. Okay, that was REALLY awkward, but I kinda liked it.

"Yeah, we should. Well, Snape wants to see if I can make a better quality Calming Draught," I said.

"Okay, let's do it, or you do it, and I'll help you if needed," Hermione said.

"I know what you do. We've been doing this for almost four months now."

"Right." I started, and Hermione watched.

"Stir it a bit slower," Hermione said. I stirred it, REALLY slow now.

"Not like that," Hermione said. She walked over, and put her hand on mine, and guided me. Her face was close to mine, and I could see her eyes. They were pretty. I slightly smiled, and she looked at me, then jumped back like ten feet when she probably realized that we were about to kiss.

"What's wrong?" I asked, pretending that none of that happened.

"What we were about to do," she said.

"And just, what was that?" I asked, playing innocent.

"We were, about to kiss," she said.

"And, why would you jump back?" I asked, because, honestly, I'm not used to any girl jumping back when she was so close to my face.

"Because, you don't like me."

"I'm going to regret saying this about as soon as I say it, but I kinda think that I like you."

"Why would you like me, at all?"

"Because, you've been so understanding when no one else has, and you were still willing to tutor me even though we both hate each other." It felt kinda good to admit, but it also felt wrong. I never should've said that.

"Oh."

"Well, the stupid question that I'm about to ask is, do you like kinda think that you like me back?"

"No. Not at all." That hurt.

"Why not?"

"Because! I'm supposed to teaching you, not kissing you."

"But, besides that, do you like me?" I'm waiting for her to admit it.

"Yeah..." She seemed to have regretted it.

"Well, now that's everything's said, we should get back to working, or rather, me working, and you helping only when I need it."

"I know the drill, we've been doing this for almost four months." I smiled, and so did she. Things were going to change, and I didn't know how I was going to take it.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you look forward for the next one. :D<strong>

**A/N: I may not update for a couple days since the weekend is almost here, so just wanted to let you know. I'm probably going to update by Monday at the latest. :D  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. :'(**

**A/N: Thank you for reading this far! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Draco's POV*<strong>

I woke up with the feeling that last night was just a dream. Pansy and I had a fight, Hermione and I almost kissed, and I admitted my feelings to her, and she returned them, at least, I think she did. I was kinda upset that we didn't have a session today, unless she wanted us to. Well, there is a test in Potions tomorrow, so she might decide for there to be a session tonight. I was perfectly fine with whatever she chooses.

"Blaise," I said.

"Yeah?" He asked groggily. He must've just woken up too.

"Nothing. I just like to say things to annoy you," I said.

"My name doesn't annoy me, it's the fact that you said it and don't a reason why that annoys me."

"How many dates do you have this week?" It never ceases to amaze me that he can date so many girls without each others knowledge.

"None. No girls want to go out with me. It's more annoying than the drama of you and Hermione. Did you know that you were saying her name in your sleep. It was quite hilarious."

"Oh my gosh...did I really? Oh my god that's really weird because I was dreaming about Harry being killed by me." That wasn't exactly wrong, but it definitely wasn't the full story.

"Well, then maybe Hermione was about to kill you because you did that because you were also saying something about Hermione, and you said that you loved her."

"Dude! That NEVER happened." Actually, that's exactly what happened, except she didn't try to kill me.

***Dream that Draco just had***

Harry and I were in the hallway, but no one came out to see us. I had my wand pointed at Potter.**  
><strong>

"I'm not afraid to do it Potter," I said.

"You'd never be able to live with the guilt, Malfoy," Harry said.

"Ava-" I started, then Hermione screamed from behind me,"STOP!"

"Stop what?" I asked.

"Stop what you're doing. Draco, you know it's wrong, and I don't want you to do this," Hermione said.

"Why should I care what you have to say?" I asked.

"Because, you love...me," Hermione said. I lowered my wand slightly.

"Don't move," I muttered.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Hermione, I love you, but-" I started, but she interrupted me,"But nothing Draco. You're about to kill my friend. I don't love you."

"Look, I wasn't ever actually going to," I said, then remembered that I was and said,"I'd rather kill myself then hear you say that."

"Then why were you trying to kill him?"

"Because, he went too far this time," I said. She looked at me, and was just about to kiss me when I woke up.

***End of the dream that Draco had***

"Whatever. Well, I'm going back to bed. You should too," Blaise said. I couldn't go to sleep now, besides, it's like six in the morning, so maybe there's someone awake. Oh wait, these are Slytherins, they don't usually get up early. I decided to go to the common room anyway. When I did, there was no one up (no surprise), so I decided to sit on the couch, and think. What was my dream about? Did it even have a meaning, or am I imagining that it did? I'm probably just thinking too hard about it. I'll try to forget about it.

"Draco?" I heard a voice say. I turned around to see that it was Pansy.

"Pansy?" I asked.

"What are you doing down here?" She asked.

"Just thinking. Why do you care, and why are you here?" I asked.

"Because I always get up this early. I'm just surprised that you're up."

"Well, I was just about to go back to bed." I started to get off the couch, but Pansy said,"Please, stay, for just a minute? Please."

"Sure."

"Okay. Well, Draco, I'm sorry for what I said. You were right, I should've asked you instead of just taking that note." Someone's desperate...

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd go out with me again." Hmm...well, if I get back with her then no one will think that me and Granger are dating or something, so...but then again, do I really like Pansy. Ah, what the heck, might as well go for it.

"Alright, I will." I regretted that faster than I said it.

"Okay...so why are you awake? You have to have had a better reason then 'just thinking'." Haha, well your wrong.

"Not really."

"Right...well, do you have a session today?" No, today's Thursday. Don't you remember? I don't have sessions on Thursday, unless Hermione decides that there should be a session. Well, that's only if she decides, and I highly doubt she will after last night. Last night, sigh. That was really awkward, and I definitely regret telling Hermione that I like her. She didn't seem very sure that she liked me too, but maybe I'm just saying that because it would never make sense for us to date.

"No. Today's Thursday."

"Oh. Sorry I forgot." Then Pansy and I locked eyes. If there's anything that I like about this girl, is that she has pretty eyes. They're a pretty color. I wouldn't deny it if she asked me. She leaned forward, and was about to kiss me when Blaise said,"Oh no! Hermione's going to be jealous!" Thank you Blaise! Pansy leaned away, and looked obviously embarrassed. Honestly, I didn't want to kiss her.

"Who gives a crap what Hermione has to say," I said, watching him.

"I think she'll be really upset to hear that her boyfriend was about to kiss another girl," Blaise said.

"She wouldn't care. I don't like her, and she doesn't like me," I said.

"Ugh, how come I can't ever kiss you? Everyone always interrupts," Pansy said, then headed to breakfast since it was almost nine in the morning now. I wanted to thank Blaise, but he'd probably get the wrong idea.

"Wow, are you going with her, again?" Blaise asked, sitting on the spot on the couch where Pansy was.

"Yeah," I said.

"Dude, why? You like Hermione," Blaise said.

"I'm going out with her because I like her, and I do not like Hermione," I said.

"Well, we should head to breakfast."

"Yeah. We should."

"You like Hermione. You know, if you admit it, I won't tell a soul, except maybe Hermione. Hey, maybe she'd return the feelings."

"I highly doubt she would. I don't like her. She probably likes me though." We took our seats at the Slytherin table. Hermione came up to me and said,"We have a session tonight. Dumbledore's orders."

"Awwwwwwwwwwww..." Blaise said,"you have a date tonight."

"No I do not!" I said.

"UGH! Why do have to have a session. Cancel it, or else I'm breaking up with you," Pansy said.

"Dumbledore said that I have to have a session tonight. I'm not allowed to cancel it, whether I want to or not," I said.

"I'm breaking up with you," Pansy said.

"Okay, just know you won't get another chance. I've given you too many, and you've broken up with me and then broken up with me. I don't want to have to just spend time with you. You knew that I had sessions, and if you can't except them, then I can't be with you because you seem to makes things 1,000 times more dramatic than they need to be," I said.

"Whatever. Eventually you'll be begging at your feet for me to take you back."

"I doubt it. I'm really done with the drama."

"Whatever." She ignored me for the rest of breakfast. The day went by fast, and now dinner was over, and I was about to head to today's session.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you look forward for the next one. :D<strong>

**A/N: What do you think will happen at tonight's session? Find out, in the next chapter.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Wow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. :'(**

**A/N: Thank you for reading this far! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Draco's POV*<strong>

I walked into the classroom, and Hermione wasn't there yet. Then I realized that I was a few minutes early, and that seemed strange to me. I didn't know why, and then I saw that there was a note on the table. It said: _Dear Draco, Today, I want you and Hermione to meet at my office, I know that you'd possibly think that this was fake, but I need to talk to you two before your session tonight. Sincerely Dumbledore.  
><em>Well, now I must go to Dumbledore's office. I grabbed my books, and went to his office. When I got in there, Hermione and Dumbledore were already waiting for me.

"Hello Draco," Dumbledore said. Hermione just kinda gave me a small wave. It was pretty a pretty awkward looking wave, like she was just doing it to be polite, but she still didn't want to.

"Hello," I said.

"I suppose you are asking why you are here. Well, it is because Hermione thinks that you're doing just fine and that the sessions should go to once a week, on Fridays," Dumbledore said. She's definitely still upset about last night.

"Then maybe sessions should stop altogether. Granger would like that better," I said. I was trying to guilt her into adding another night, now that I knew last night annoyed her.

"No Malfoy, you still need a TON of help..." Hermione said.

"If I need so much help, then why are you trying to cut sessions?" I asked, quite annoyed that she would do that, after she just wanted LESS time together.

"Fine. Can we at least compromise, and get rid of Wednesdays?" Hermione asked. I knew that she wouldn't get rid of Fridays, and I guessed that she wouldn't get rid of Mondays, but after yesterday? She'd definitely want to get rid of Wednesdays. Honestly, I'd rather get rid of Mondays, I don't need them that much. Maybe we could have Tuesdays and Fridays...I'll have to ask.

"No, how about we forget Mondays and Wednesday completely, and just do Tuesdays and Fridays," I said. Hermione seemed to actually consider that. Wow, I have been getting smarter...it's kinda scaring me.

"It'll work."

"Alright. Well, are we still having tonight's session or..."

"We might as well. Let's go to Snape's classroom."

"You two can go," Dumbledore said. We walked out, and when we got to the classroom Hermione said,"Why didn't I think of that? Maybe you are getting smarter." She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Because, I'm just that awesome," I said.

"Well, now, Mr. Awesome, we have to get some work done," Hermione said. What I said clearly made her in a good mood. I didn't know why, but I kinda felt good about it, but since I still have some hatred for her, I can't stand that I made her happy, but at least we can get through this lesson without awkwardness. As we worked, I couldn't help but see that Hermione kept staring at me. It was really hard to not make a rude remark about it. Well, maybe not as hard as I thought.

"Draco, how's Blaise been?" Hermione asked when we were all done. I think she was purposely trying to make conversation.

"Great I guess. He's single, or he's hiding something from me," I said.

"Probably hiding something," Hermione said.

"Yeah."

"Well, what are you doing for Christmas this year?"

"Going to my parents. What about you?"

"Um...I dunno yet. It just depends I guess."

"Depends on what?"

"On how things go." Okay, is it just me, or does anyone else think it's snowing in here?

"Do you notice-" I looked up. Crap, it's mistletoe. That smart headmaster must've had Snape put it up there while we were at the meeting.

"Yeah, I notice."

"Well, do you want to pretend that we don't see it, and walk away?"

"Well, it depends. Do you?"

"Well...I dunno." I took a step forward so that I was closer to her. I looked at her pretty, chocolate brown eyes.

"Are we really going to do this?"

"Yeah, I guess we are." I leaned in, and kissed her directly on the lips. They were sweet, and it was weird, but I didn't want to let go, but I knew things would become more obvious if I didn't, so I stopped the kiss, and smirked.

"Well, see you tomorrow," Hermione said, then quickly left.

"Same to you," I said, but she was already gone. I walked back to the common room, pretending that I was mad. It was hard since I was mad at Dumbledore for planning this, but I wasn't mad that I got to kiss her. It was weird, but I liked it. I walked back to the common room, and went straight to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you look forward for the next one. :D<strong>

**A/N: Yeah...here was the chapter. I do apologize if Draco seems a bit OCC in this chapter, it's just that I really ship Dramione right now, so it's hard to not have Draco have feelings for Hermione...I just love them together...I just do. Oh, and I apologize if it's a bit short. I konw, but it's getting late, and I really wanted to update so...  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7: The Beginning of Rumors

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. :'(**

**A/N: I freaking love every one of you that read this, and anyone that has reviewed it. This chapter will be in Hermione's POV. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>*Hermione's POV*<strong>

"Do you notice-" Draco began. We were under the mistletoe. I didn't get how it got there. Maybe Dumbledore planned this all along. It would make sense, because, now that I realize it, he didn't really say much at all. It was just a way to stall for time. It seemed rather obvious now, but not before.

"Yeah, I notice," I said. Things just got really awkward. If we kiss, then I'd have officially been fraternizing with the enemy. Gosh, do I even want to do this? Well, as long as no one finds out, then I guess it'd be okay.

"Well, do you want to pretend that we don't see it, and walk away?" Draco suggested.

"Well, it depends. Do you?" I asked.

"Well...I dunno," He said, then took a step closer to me.

"Are we really going to do this?" I asked, really nervous now. I didn't like him being so close to me, it gave me goosebumps.

"Yeah, I guess we are." He said, then leaned in farther, and kissed my lips. It was the weirdest experience that has ever happened to me. His lips were sweet, and this whole kiss was awkward to me, but I liked it. After a good 10 seconds, he pulled away, and smirked. I smiled back.

"Well, see you tomorrow," I said, then quickly left. I didn't hear what he said back since I was already out the door, but I knew he said something. I don't know if I want to have tomorrow's session. I mean, things were weird already, but that just made things worse. I couldn't possibly like him, but I knew that I did. I can't believe that I let him kiss me, but the real thing that I can't believe, is that he actually kissed me. That's the part that confuses me the most. I knew that we were kinda friends, but kinda friends don't kiss under the mistletoe. If Ron and I happened to be under the mistletoe, we would just kinda ignore it and move on. Well, Malfoy did offer it, and I just kinda shrugged it off.

I got to the common room, and Harry and Ron were waiting for me.

"Hey guys," I said. I tried to act like I was mad, but there wasn't anything to be mad about, was there supposed to be?

"Hey Hermione. How was the session? You're a bit early. Actually, you're a full hour early," Ron said.

"Well, we didn't have much to do. After Dumbledore talked to us, we finished the homework," I said. Actually, we never even got to working, now that I realize it.

"Oh. Why do your cheeks seem a bit redder than usual?" Ron asked. Crap, I must've ran too fast. My cheeks still hadn't faded, either that, or my cheeks were really red in the first place.

"Oh, well I ran back here. Draco was getting on my nerves," I lied.

"What did he do?" Harry asked.

"Nothing too bad, but I'd like to go to bed," I said.

"Oh, okay," Ron and Harry said. I walked up to my bed, and went to sleep.

I woke up, and since I had a bit of time, I went downstairs and talked to Harry and Ron. When it was time to go to breakfast, we all went together. We sat at the Gryffindor table, and I noticed that Draco wasn't here yet. I wonder why he's not here...wait, neither are Blaise and Pansy, so they must be running late.

"Hey Hermione," a girl said. I jumped when she said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"A bunch of people were wondering, are you and Draco going out?" she asked.

"No. We never have, and we never will. Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Oh, someone thought that they saw you two kissing in Snape's classroom," she said. This girl probably saw it, and now she's starting a rumor, oh great, this isn't good at all.

"Well, that someone was imagining it. We never kissed," I said.

"Well, whatever, you're not helpful at all," She said. I sighed.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"Some stupid people spreading rumors," I said. Ron just stopped talking then and went back to stuffing his face. Then I saw him. It was Draco, and Pansy still wasn't talking to him. Draco just looked at me, and gave a slight smile, as to not give anything away. We're not dating, but a lot of people think we are. There's one thing that I do not look forward to, and that is all the drama that's going to start.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you look forward for the next one. :D<strong>

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been updating in a couple days, I've had a bit of writer's block, and I haven't had much time, so here's this chapter, and I'll try to update by Friday. :D  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Draco Knows About Rumors

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. :'(**

* * *

><p><strong>*Draco's POV*<strong>

Hermione was talking to some Gryffindor, and it looked like she was getting annoyed by that Gryffindor. Well, I hope that it doesn't have anything to with me, but it probably does. I wouldn't blame her if she decided that we should just have sessions once a week on Friday. The weekend is the only time homework isn't worth it.

"Hey Draco. There's a rumor spreading that you and Hermione kissed, is it true?" Pansy asked. She apparently was really into gossip.

"No. Why would it be? I hate her," I said. This wouldn't have happened if Dumbledore hadn't gone around the school putting up mistletoe. Actually, yesterday is the first day I've seen mistletoe this year. He truly was planning this. Wow, I actually think I'm getting smarter. Thank you Granger...

"It would be true because a Gryffindor saw you two kissing in Snape's classroom. She said it was really steamy," Pansy said. Oh my god, we kissed for like five seconds, and that was just on the lips, nothing more. Wow, this is actually a rumor.

"It's not. I would never want to get that close to her, or do it in a classroom for that matter, and I would never ever do that with Granger. She's a mudblood. That's disgusting, and I have better things to do than her," I said.

"Well, then tell that to everyone in the whole school." I rolled my eyes. I wasn't telling a bunch of idiots to not believe it. This rumor will be forgotten soon anyway.

"Trust me, this will all end soon, and I'll be back to not having to worry about gossip about myself."

"Actually this rumor has been spreading around for a couple weeks now, it's just that last night, the Gryffindor that saw it, actually saw it."

"And, do you, Pansy, have proof of this scandalous event?" I was clearly winning this argument.

"Well, no, and neither does the Gryffindor but..."

"But nothing. It's not true, and it never will be." She left, and I went back to eating breakfast. I hoped that she would cancel tonight's session so I can get some sleep. I just want to get to Hogsmeade early tomorrow, so then it'll be Sunday, and I'll find out if I'm going back home or not.

The day went fast, and then at dinner Hermione told me that there wasn't going to be a session tonight, but was wondering if maybe we could secretly hang out sometime tomorrow. I told her it was cool that we didn't have a session, and I said maybe to hanging out. It'd be really nice to do that. I will, probably, unless that stupid rumor is still going around. It's just really stupid, and all day today no one else has talked to me about it, except Blaise who seems to never want to shut up about it.

After dinner, I hung out with Blaise for a little bit, then went to bed. I slept okay, but then Blaise woke me up for breakfast. We walked to breakfast, ate, and then got ready for the Hogsmeade visit.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you look forward for the next one. :D<strong>

**A/N: I know, I know it's short. I just wasn't motivated, but I wanted to get a chapter in today, so I will definitely try to get another chapter in by Sunday, but I might not update again until Monday, so just be patient, and I will try to get it in as early as I can! I love all who review and/or read this. I love you all! :D  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9: I've realized something

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. :'(**

**A/N: Sorry it's kinda late, I've been reading this one Dramione ff that was really good, and I spent my whole day reading it and I was so into it that I didn't get to writing. So...here ya go, and please review! Please...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Hermione's POV*<strong>

When breakfast finished, I decided that I would go outside and take a walk by the lake, but first I needed to get my coat and everything else I needed for the cold. I walked outside, and I couldn't feel the frigid temperature as I walked through the snow to the lake. I wanted to take a walk before going to Hogsmeade. After about ten minutes, a body came up to mine and asked,"What are you doing out here?" I almost jumped when I heard the voice. It was Draco.

"Just taking a walk, thinking," I answered.

"Oh, about what?" Draco asked. Just a bit nosy today Draco, aren't you?

"Nothing really. I was thinking about the stupid rumor that's going around still," I said. We hadn't had time to talk about it, or maybe he didn't know, I don't know for sure. Now, I'll find out.

"Still? You would think people would be over that by now."

"You would think that, wouldn't you?"

"Well, I don't think that it's such a big deal to fuss about."

"Oh really now? You and me having ANY romantic interest, isn't a big deal? I mean, it's not like we were ever snogging in every secret place we could think of, you know? It's a bigger deal than your making it. We never liked each other in the past, of course people will start to spread rumors. And there are some people who would do anything to ruin your rep. I'm the smart, muggle-born Gryffindor, and your the not quite bright, pureblood Slytherin. We're complete opposites, and you know that. That makes this a big deal. Plus, your family hasn't exactly ever approved of my blood status. We're not supposed to be together, yet we could always prove them wrong, but people would still judge us. I'm sorry if you're not used to being judged or used to having people make assumptions about you, but I'm more used to it than you. You're the prince of Slytherin, of course you've never be used to assumptions about you." I breathed deeply, since I just ranted about how it's a big deal.

"If I kiss you, will you please shut up?"

"Probably not, but you could try."

"No...I want to make sure I kiss you at the right moment."

"And when would that-" I didn't get to finish my sentence since he pressed his lips to mine. I fought the urge to put my arms around his neck, but his arms were around my waist. Ugh, why is it that he doesn't seem to care? Maybe because he's a Malfoy and always gets what he wants. I thought that we both agreed that we would be secret. Anyone could see us out here. I kept trying to think, but it seemed that Draco's kissing got in the way, and for at least a minute, I couldn't concentrate on anything but this moment. When he slowly pulled away, I was finally about to think. And the first thing I thought was that he is an amazing kisser. He looked into my eyes, said,"Well, we should head back up to the castle. We've got a date in Hogsmeade today.", let go of my waist, and then took my hand and we walked up. Our fingers were intertwined, and his grip was tight. His thumb would softly stroke my hand, and when we were almost at the castle, he slowly pulled away, and broke out into a run. I tried to keep up, but he was much faster than I was and was already in the castle before I even got to the stairs to go through the door.

"I demand a rematch," I said.

"Maybe another time Granger. Right now I've got to go talk to Blaise. See you in about 20 minutes," Draco said, walking towards the dungeons. I growled. That wasn't fair, he had a head start, and he's male. Oh wait, he's in Slytherin, of course he'd cheat when he raced. I wonder why Draco Malfoy likes me, of all the girls there are that like him, why me? I didn't even like him in the beginning, but yet he likes me. There's plenty of pureblooded women out there, in his own house in fact. He could've just as easily chose one of them, but then again, I'm probably one of the most understanding girls he's every met probably, well besides his mom.

I think he likes how I'm willing to help him with personal problems, not just school, which he was probably failing because he's a slacker, or the professors know that he didn't do his own work. I knew Draco could do better, he's just too arrogant to take the time to do it. I don't think I like Draco as much he appears to like me. Honestly, I'll probably never fall for him quite as hard as he'll fall for me. He's falling for me because I've been able to help him with whatever he needed, and since we're enemies, we'd probably just get along after awhile. It gets hard to work with someone you hate with everything you've got. I just don't think I like like Draco. Maybe, since we've both never really liked someone that we just want things to be romantic between us. I'm probably just liking a guy who just really wants someone to love him, but I can't, at least, not so soon.

***Draco's POV***

After I got ready to go to Hogsmeade, I noticed that there was still time, so I decided to go outside. I got out the door, then noticed someone by the lake. I looked harder, and noticed that it was Hermione, so I decided to quietly walk down there and talk to her. I wanted to be quiet so I could surprised her. I smirked and soon swaggered down the hill until I was walking next to her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I noticed that Granger jumped a little when I said that. I still smirked. It was kinda cute how she freaked out like that. I didn't know why though, maybe because that was my true intentions all along was to scare her a little bit.

"Just taking a walk, thinking," she said. About what? Well, I'll have to ask to find out I suppose.

"Oh, about what?" I asked. I probably seemed a bit nosy, it wouldn't surprise me if she didn't tell me. I'd get it out of her if she didn't. I could easily get her to tell me, a plan was coming into mind as I waited for her to respond.

"Nothing really. I was thinking about the stupid rumor that's going around still," she said. So she did know about the rumor. Darn, my plan is pointless, but that doesn't mean I can't kiss her just once while her out here, does it? Probably not. I'll kiss her anyway.

"Still? You would think people would be over that by now."

"You would think that, wouldn't you?" Well, of course I would think that, I mean, rumors eventually go away.

"Well, I don't think that it's such a big deal to fuss about."

"Oh really now? You and me having ANY romantic interest, isn't a big deal? I mean, it's not like we were ever snogging in every secret place we could think of, you know? It's a bigger deal than your making it. We never liked each other in the past, of course people will start to spread rumors. And there are some people who would do anything to ruin your rep. I'm the smart, muggle-born Gryffindor, and your the not quite bright, pureblood Slytherin. We're complete opposites, and you know that. That makes this a big deal. Plus, your family hasn't exactly ever approved of my blood status. We're not supposed to be together, yet we could always prove them wrong, but people would still judge us. I'm sorry if you're not used to being judged or used to having people make assumptions about you, but I'm more used to it than you. You're the prince of Slytherin, of course you've never be used to assumptions about you." Well of course no one makes assumptions about me, that I know of. As it would seem though, that the entire Gryffindor table assumes that I'm a terrible person. Hermione could probably prove them wrong.

"If I kiss you, will you please shut up?" I needed her to shut about this. I just spent like five minutes listening to her go on and on and on and on and on and on and on about how this is a bigger deal than I make it.

"Probably not, but you could try." Challenge accepted. I will.

"No...I want to make sure I kiss you at the right moment." Actually, I was probably just going to kiss her if she started talking.

"And when would that-" I didn't want her to finish, so I pressed my lips against hers. I put my arms around her waist. I could sense that she was purposely not putting her arms around my neck. I didn't really know why I kissed her, instead I just kissed her, and then I slowly pulled away. I didn't really want to, but I guess that I didn't really want someone to see us. Hermione seemed to be a pretty good kisser. I'd probably tell her that one day, but today is not that day. I like her, but I don't think she feels 100% the same.

I looked into her eyes, said,"Well, we should head back up to the castle. We've got a date in Hogsmeade today.", let go of her waist, and then took her hand and we walked up. Our fingers were intertwined, and I couldn't help but practically hold onto it for dear life. I've never liked any girl the way I like Hermione. I loved her smile, her wittiness that was used when I tried to (now) jokingly insult her. I couldn't help but I would softly stroke her hand with my thumb as we walked. When we were almost at the castle, I slowly pulled away, and broke out into a run. Hermione tried to keep up, but I was much faster than she was. I was in the castle long before she was. She came in and she said,"I demand a rematch." Well, you probably wouldn't win that one either.

"Maybe another time Granger. Right now I've got to go talk to Blaise. See you in about 20 minutes," I said. I was walking towards the dungeons, and heard her growl. I almost commented, but I really did want to talk to Blaise so I didn't say anything. One thing I knew for sure was that I liked her and I didn't know why. I've felt this way for a while, and I've always told myself that I don't, but after what just happened, I would definitely say that I do. Now, in 20 minutes, I was about to go on my first date with the last person anyone would ever expect me to date.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you look forward for the next one. :D<strong>

**A/N: I love all of you that read this ff! :D  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10: First date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. :'(**

**A/N: Sorry this is out so late! I was having a bit of writer's block, and I got over now so...enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>*DRACO'S POV*<strong>

I suddenly just digested what I said. I said that I was going to go on a date, with Hermione Jean Granger, and now, suddenly, the idea just disgusted me. Her and me, why did that suddenly just not interest me? Maybe it was since I keep having this fear that she doesn't like me back, wait no, it's because she's right-we were never meant to be together. Wait, shouldn't I be having these feelings AFTER my date, NOT before? Well, I wouldn't know now would I? I'm like 15 years old, and the only girl I've ever dated, is an attention whore, and I wasn't even very attracted to her. She's a girl, that's like the only reason, well, besides the fact that she's in Slytherin and likes to make fun of people. I walked into the common room and took a seat on the couch next to Blaise.

"Hey Draco," Blaise said.

"Hello Blaise," I said.

"So, how was your walk?" Blaise asked.

"It was okay."

"Hmm...did you see Hermione on your walk?"

"No." That's a lie, I know.

"Really now? Because, someone told me that they saw you and Hermione outside, snogging." Whoa, whoa, whoa, what? Maybe Granger's right, we shouldn't be romantic where other people could see us.

"Well, then that person just likes to make up lies about me because I bet it's the same person that spread that other rumor yesterday."

"Are you sure it's all lies? I mean, there has to be some truth to them."

"Fine. I did see Granger outside, but I didn't talk to her, or even go near her." More lies...Well, it's not like I'm going to tell the truth!

"You liar. Maybe you should go talk to Pansy because she is the one that spread both rumors."

"Ugh, why her?"

"Probably because you guys broke up and since she thinks that you won't take her back again, that she's going to try to make your life quite miserable."

"I'm going to go talk to her."

"Okay." I got off the couch and found Pansy standing at the door of Slytherin common room.

"Hello," Pansy said.

"Hello," I said.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, why are you going around and telling people lies?"

"I'm not. I'm telling them the truth."

"Telling them that Granger and I snogged is a lie. We never did that. Besides, even if we did, you wouldn't have any proof, now would you?"

"It doesn't matter. Plenty of people believe it."

"Yeah, and there's plenty of people who know that I don't like her."

"The reason they believe it is because you guys have tutoring sessions together."

"I only told you and Blaise."

"Yeah, and I might've told the whole Slytherin common room, who then told everyone else."

"I hate you."

"What?"

"I said 'I hate you.'"

"What, why?"

"Why? Well because you go around and tell everyone lies about other people, then you'll try to get those people to what you want, and finally, as soon as they don't want to have anything to with you, you manage to make them sympathetic for you and do whatever you want. Well, you know what? That's what you are, and I used to accept that, but not it's the most pathetic thing I've ever seen." She started to cry now. Sigh, such a drama queen.

"You'll change. You'll change when that mudblood tells you that she never loved you, that she never actually liked you. You'll come back to me." I got my wand out of my pocket and it was on her neck. Oh, why did I try to talk to this woman?

"What did you call her?" She smirked. Whoa, I just realized my mistake, I'm defending the mudblood.

"Does it bother you, hearing me call her a mudblood?" I lowered my wand.

"No." Then, a voice said that it was time to go to Hogsmeade. I found Blaise, and we walked outside.

"That was quite a show there," Blaise said.

"Shut up," I said.

"Aww...someone regrets what they did," Blaise said.

"Would you please, just leave it alone? I don't want to talk about it," I said. Granger and I were not going to actually walk to Hogmeade together, since that would make things way too suspicious, so instead we'll meet by the shrieking shack probably and we'll talk and whatever else for a bit.

"Hello," I said to Hermione when we were finally alone.

"Hello," she said back.

"So, what you do want to do?" I asked.

"Well, I kinda just wanted to talk. We don't usually get a real chance to do that," Hermione said. We both sat next to each other on a rock, after I cleared it of snow.

"So, now that we've sat down, what you do want to talk about?" I asked.

"I dunno. Maybe we could come up with an idea to do something to-oh, wait, I can't really discuss this with you now that I realize it...you happen to be working for her."

"That doesn't mean that I don't hate her guts. It just means that I want to prove that I'm better than everyone else."

"Oh really now? And how does wearing a fancy badge and doing absolutely nothing prove that you're better than everyone else?"

"I do things. I try to catch you and the whole gang in action to take you to Umbridge. It takes skills."

"Skills that you, Draco, absolutely don't have."

"I do have skills."

"Besides kissing, what kind of skills do you have?"

"I don't want to go there. But trust me, I have skills."

"Right..."

"Fine, but there's no piano around here."

"You can play piano?"

"No...we're talking about skills, so I want a piano to show you the skills that I don't have. Of course I can play piano Hermione. I thought that seemed obvious."

"Sorry for asking."

"No, no, I'm sorry, it's just, since we're talking about skills, I can't really show them to you, but I can play piano."

"You do know that pianos are muggle things?"

"Really? They seem pretty magical to me. I didn't know muggles knew about them."

"Yeah."

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing for Christmas break?"

"I'm, er, spending it with Harry and Ron."

"Oh. Well, merry Christmas then." I was going to have to get her something over break, definitely.

"Merry Christmas to you too." She seemed a bit cold, and didn't seem upset when I put my arm around her. Actually, I think that she liked it. I think I'm getting to be a bit soft, and it's because of this girl. I knew one thing for sure, things were going to get any easier for us, and I wonder if she thinks the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you look forward for the next one. :D<strong>

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been writing, but I'm going to try to put up at least two chapters this week. I love you for reading this ff (and reviewing)!  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (or the characters), but at least I can write a bit of fanfiction to show my appreciation to the wonderful Harry Potter series.  
><strong>

**A/N: To anyone celebrating Thanksgiving tomorrow, Happy Thanksgiving! Oh, since I do have a longer weekend, I'm definitely going to put up a chapter or two. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Hermione's POV*<strong>

I was going to hate him forever. I don't know why I keep trying to tell myself that I'd ever like him. I was glad that I was with Ron and Harry for Christmas. At least then I don't have to think about Draco. I can't (well, maybe I slightly can) understand why I would ever think for even a moment that I liked him. It's not meant to be, and I'll be happy to tell him that when break ends. Right now, I'm going to hang out with my two very best friends, or maybe I'll hang with Ginny. It just depends on who wants to hang out with me.

"Hermione," Ginny said. I almost dropped the transfiguration textbook that I had decided to read to get my mind off things.

"Ginny," I said. She sat in the chair in front of me, as I was sitting at the table.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Well, alright. What do have to tell me?" I asked.

"Well, I kinda like Harry, but I don't know if he likes me." _Probably not. He kissed Cho at the last DA meeting we had. _I thought to myself.

"Have you ever considered asking him if he likes you?"

"Yes, but he's always busy with Ron, or you. Do you like Harry?"

"Only as a friend."

"Not that it matters, but do you like Ron?"

"Just a little bit."

"Oh. Well, if you see Harry, can you ask him?"

"Of course."

"Ask me what?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I'll tell you later," I said.

"Why can't you tell me now?" Harry asked.

"Because, Ginny's in the room," I said.

"I'll leave," Ginny said, while glancing in Harry's direction. Well, I guess she wants me to ask now, and I'll ask for her. Somehow, I don't think that's all she wanted to about.

"Harry, Ginny was wondering if you liked her," I said. Harry was speechless for a moment.

"Why would she ask that? It's not like she likes me," Harry said.

"Just answer the question."

"Okay, okay, I do like her, but,"

"But you like Cho more. I'll tell Ginny."

"Wait, how about instead, you ask her if she'll go out with me?"

"Alright. I can do it. Is there a particular time you want me to do it at?"

"Is as soon as possible an option?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, and Hermione, where did you actually go Saturday?"

"Um, exactly where I said I was going."

"Then why weren't you in the common room when Ron and I came back?"

"I had changed my mind and had decided to take a walk. I just needed a bit of peace."

"Oh, okay." I left Harry sitting there at the table, and went upstairs to find Ginny. I found her in the room that she and I were sharing. She was just sitting on one of the beds, the one that was hers for break and farthest from the door.

"Ginny," I said. Her back was towards me and I didn't think that she heard me open the door.

"What?" she asked. She seemed to have been crying, but why?

"What's wrong?"

"Harry doesn't like me, does he? He likes Cho, doesn't he?"

"No. Actually, I came up here to ask you if you'd like to go out with Harry, not to tell you anything that you seem to be thinking."

"Oh. Well, I would. Don't worry about telling him, I'll tell him later."

"Okay." During most of the day, Ginny and I hung out and talked. After dinner, Ginny asked me the question I had been dreading all day.

"Hermione, do you like Draco?" she asked.

"No, and I don't ever think I will," I said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm 100% positive."

"Really? Because, it doesn't seem that way. I think he likes you."

"Well, I wouldn't care one bit if he did, and besides, I'm smart enough to figure that out myself. I already knew that. I just don't like him."

"Is that what you would say if he asked you?"

"No. If he asked me, I would have a long rant about how we're not meant to be together and how it's just unnatural for the pureblood Slytherin to fall for the complete opposite-a muggle-born Gryffindor. I don't like him, and I never ever want to, and I never ever will because he is an arrogant stuck-up brat that I would never fall for."

"Never again will I ask. No wonder he doesn't bother to ask. He probably knows that what you'll do."

"Probably."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you look forward for the next one. :D<strong>

**A/N: :D  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Just a Regular School Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...and I won't ever own Harry Potter.  
><strong>

**A/N: I'm just skipping to the end of break, meaning that everyone's back at school. And, I'm sorry I haven't put up another chapter lately...I had a bit of writer's block.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Hermione's POV*<strong>

If Ron or Harry were to ask me a question, I would most likely have a nervous breakdown. I've been so nervous this morning, that I'm surprised that the whole Gryffindor table hasn't been shaking with me. It was Tuesday, and I was really hoping that I would forget, but it would seem that things weren't going to happen that way. I could barely eat, and whatever I did eat, it seemed that it only made the butterflies in my stomach worsen. There was no way, at all this week, that I would to have to associate with Draco. I'd even be willing to ask for him to please get a new tutor. I made sure that where I sat at the table was far away from Draco. I just really wasn't in the mood to talk to him, or to even help him really.

"Hermione. Is there something wrong?" Ron asked. I could feel both anger and sadness on the inside.

"Of course I'm okay," I said, but I probably made it seem like there really was something wrong with me. That is not what I was trying to do.

"Well, I've noticed that you've hardly eaten," he said. Well, compared to you I might as well have eaten nothing.

"I'm not very hungry." Although, I think after talking to Ron, I'm probably going to actually eat. I think I'm starting to get more of an appetite.

"Oh. Well, I hope that you feel better soon." Thanks Ron, for being so supportive. They really should give you a medal, I mean, honestly, most people usually help others if it seems that they're having troubles, not just leave them to eat. I looked at the eggs, bacon, and the orange on my plate. I continued to eat the eggs as I slowly forgot about this evening. Well, thank you Ron, I think that you helped me forget long enough to eat. Maybe you're more helpful than I thought you were. After breakfast, Harry, Ron, and I walked to Potions. When we got there, Harry, Ron, and I sat at the table in the back.

I don't usually like sitting there, but at least if I sit here, I can daydream about whatever I want in my free time. That's the best thing about the back of the room, all you have to do is look forward and pretend that you're listening. Today, I didn't feel like answering every question asked. I just wanted to relax and forget about as much as I could.

"Granger, what is on the wall that is so interesting to stare at?" Snape asked, when he noticed that I was watching the wall.

"Nothing sir," I said. My head shot up as soon as I realized that I had been watching the wall so intently, I hadn't heard the bell ring to signal the end of Potions. I grabbed my books from the desk and ran quickly to Transfiguration.

"Hermione, are you feeling okay?" McGonogal asked I entered the room late.

"Yeah. Sorry, I just had to go get my book, and I kinda lingered a little too long when I grabbed it," I said, although I usually don't exchange books until after Herbology, which is after Transfiguration.

"Alright, well, just don't let it happen again," she said, then continued on with class. When I was about to turn my book into a bird, Harry asked,"Are you okay? You don't normally go and exchange your books until the end of next period."

"I'm fine Harry, and I forgot my book, so I had to go get it," I said.

"But you had it in-"

"No, I didn't Harry. I forgot it, and that's the story." Ugh, he just doesn't understand, and he definitely wouldn't if I told him what was really going on. He'd just get really mad and probably plan a way to like murder Draco. I mean, I don't care if he kills him or not, it's just, violence (and death) are never the answer, even if they may seem like the answer, they never are. After I got my book into a very pretty blue jay, the bell rang, and Harry, Ron, and I started to walk to Herbology.

"Someone's in a mood today," Ron said, clearly overhearing the conversation between Harry and me.

"I'm not in a mood. It's just something that you wouldn't understand," I said. Yep, that should do it. They both gave me disgusted looks even though that has nothing to do with it.

"Hermione, I think you are in a mood. I think you like Draco," Harry said. I do NOT like Draco. Maybe I did before, but I definitely don't now.

"No I don't," I said. Ugh, I just realized, I have to help Draco during Herbology because I am his tutor, and he won't accept Neville's help even though Neville's really amazing at Herbology.

"Look, there he is now," Harry said when we were walking outside to the greenhouses. I growled.

"Harry, I am in no mood to look at him. I can barely stand the fact that he's in my life, I really don't want to see his face," I said. I was really tempted to look up to see if maybe he was looking over here. I decided that I wasn't going to look up unless I didn't have another choice. Harry, Ron, and I walked into the greenhouses, and took our seats, which are actually pretty far away from each other. Draco came in and of course, had to sit next to me. We hadn't said anything to each other until Draco said,"Hello Granger." He wasn't looking at me, and I wasn't looking at him. We were too focused on the plants in front of us to actually look up.

"Hello Malfoy," I said. I kinda didn't really want to say anything, but due to the fact that I like to be polite, I said hello back.

"Can you help me?" Draco asked. I glanced to see his hands. The fly trap had his hand completely swallowed.

"Are you sure that you can't ask Neville?" I asked.

"Yes Granger, I'm one-hundred percent positive that I cannot go and ask Neville. I'm about ready to say quite a few words that shouldn't be said. Can't you just get my hand out so then I can quit bothering you and we can just move on with life. Stop trying to make conversation, if you don't want to talk." Fine, I'll help, but I really don't want to.

I got my wand out, and performed a spell that made the fly trap open his mouth.

"Couldn't you have done that yourself?" I asked when he took his hand out. It was really bloody, and Draco wasn't about to show the Herbology teacher.

"No. This is my wand hand. I'm not right handed like you are," Draco answered.

"I honestly hadn't thought of that," I said.

"Of course not. You've been using your right hand your whole freaking life, and I'm left handed. Now, can you please slow the bleeding? I'm not really in the mood to go walk to the hospital wing."

"Are you sure that you don't want to continue bleeding?" I think he seriously had considered just continuing to bleed until the end of class, but then the Herbology teacher was walking towards us, and he really doesn't want to go to the hospital wing. I did the spell, then said,"Did you know that it's possible that bight was poisonous? I mean, it's possible."

"Yes, I did consider that, I'll take my hand to the hospital wing after class. I just don't need to have everyone watch me go. They'll think I'm just a baby," Draco said.

"Maybe that's 'cause you are," I said. The bell rang, and it was time for my next class.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you look forward for the next one. :D<strong>

**A/N: If you have any ideas of what the next chapter should be about, please tell me! I'm running out of ideas.  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Draco's Hand

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Draco's POV*<strong>

I walked slowly up the hill, carrying my arm. It hurt worse now than it did when that stupid hippogriff got to it. I also figured out today that I like the mudblood a lot less now. She's such a know-it-all. Well, at least she didn't rat me out. I guess that's one positive thing about this. When I walked through the doors, I saw that Blaise and Pansy were waiting for me.

"What's up with your arm?" Blaise asked. Well, I did manage to cover up the bite, or else Blaise wouldn't have asked such a ridiculous question. Well, maybe it wasn't that ridiculous, I was cradling it with my other arm. It probably looked like I was holding an imaginary baby, but thank goodness Blaise just it was my arm because I don't really feel like killing him at the moment. I felt like I was being killed.

"It got caught in a fly trap. Now, I'm heading off to the hospital wing if you don't mind," I said, getting ready to walk away.

"Now, how did you manage to do that?" Blaise asked.

"I look away for a couple seconds and the next thing I know my arm is in that bloody thing's mouth," I said. I felt that I seemed rather moody, and it seemed like that's how I've been all day. Thank goodness it's Monday and not Tuesday. I'm definitely not in the mood to get yelled at by a Gryffindor because I decided to insult her.

"Well, and just what distracted you?" His tone seemed rather sarcastic.

"The fact that I was paired with that stupid mudblood." I realized that I might've said that a bit louder than intended, and Hermione was nearby the entrance to the castle, so she obviously must have heard me, and so she ran into the castle, face in her hands.

"Oh man, well you better get going to the hospital wing. See you later." Blaise said, then went back to talking to Pansy. I ran to the hospital wing where both Madame Pomfrey and Hermione were.

"...and so Draco should be here in a moment-" she stopped when she saw that I had walked into the room.

"I have to go. Here he is," Hermione said, then purposely pushed her shoulder against mine as hard as she could, on my bad arm. That only made it hurt worse.

"Let me see your arm," Madame Pomfrey said. I pulled the sleeve of my robe up, then suddenly it hit me. I rolled up my sleeve, so the fly trap must have sensed that something was near that had blood, so it then took care of my hand, and most of my arm.

"Oh my, that's bad. I'll have to test it to see if it inserted any poison," she said. I gulped, maybe that was why I felt like I was being slowly killed. That stupid bite was going to kill me, unless she fixed it in time. I watched her as she performed a couple spells, then said,"You're not going to die, but I do need to know how long your arm was in the fly trap."

"Probably a good three minutes. Why?" I asked.

"Because if your arm had been in there longer than five minutes, and you didn't come to me right away, you could've died. Don't do it again. Now, who helped you?" Well, I probably would be in a lot of trouble if I said mudblood, so I said,"That stupid Gryffindor that told you about my arm, Granger. If it weren't for her, I probably would be dead." I wanted to add 'she should be eternally grateful for helping a Malfoy', but I don't think that Madame Pomfrey would be too happy with me. Also, I think that Hermione would have hit me upside the head with a book if she ever found out I said that. She doesn't even like me. But I'm a Malfoy, every girl likes me. Even Granger. I just might have to figure out a way to change her mind about me, and I was going to start, tomorrow.

"Well, you can go now."

"Thank you." I then walked out, and went off to my next class, and then thought about how I was going to win over Granger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please! Hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you look forward for the next one. :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Awkward Tutoring Session

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Draco's POV*<strong>

I slowly walked into the classroom. I knew that Hermione was not looking forward to my presence, and I felt the same. I was tired of trying to make friends with this Gryffindor. Maybe I'd have better luck with an apple from the Gryffindor table. Now that I thought about it, going out with an apple would be the most pointless thing I could do.

"Hello Granger," I said, while putting my books down on the usual table, the one in the middle.

"Malfoy," Hermione said. Okay, now even I was kind enough to at least put 'hello' in front of her last name.

"Look, I just want to get done with my potions work, and the rest I can do later. I understand how much you don't want to be in my presence," I said. She just looked at me, and appeared to be deciding on something.

"Are you sure there's nothing else that you need help with?" She asked. It seemed as though she was forcing herself to be polite.

"No. I also need help with Charms and Transfiguration." I grabbed all three books that I would need, and a quill while Hermione just stood there and watched me.

"Shall we start?" I asked, since Hermione wouldn't say or do anything.

"Go right ahead." I could tell that she was not in the mood for me to make a joke, so I didn't say anything, and got started on the potion. It was a simple potion that helped with the flu. Madame Pomfrey needed more, so the Potions class was used to make them. Even though I doubt that she actually used them since she didn't really like the idea of students making potions for her. They could easily mess up, and even though this was a simple potion, I had to do it like five times, which meant that Hermione was mad at me, and Snape was going to be quite upset that I can't brew a simple potion like this one.

"Gosh Draco, if you needed help, just say something," Hermione said, cleaning up my caldron for the fifth time.

"I didn't think you would help if I asked, so I'm not going to waste my time trying to ask you to help," I said. She had absolutely nothing to say about that. This time, I managed the potion, and we could finally move on. _Probably thinks that I'm purposely trying to waste time. I want to get out of here just as much as she does _I thought as I read the spell that I had to preform on my book to turn it into a caldron. Well, not sure how that would help anyone, but if that's what I have to do, I'll do it. It only took me two tries before I finally got something close to a caldron. It had too much of a feeling of a book, that I had to try again.

By the tenth try, Hermione was watching the clock. _Wow, I've messed up big time, and she won't help me unless I ask. The session is almost over, and I'm still trying to turn this stupid book into a caldron. _I thought, and tried the spell one last time. This time it turned into a caldron, and Hermione gave a small smile. It was the only smile that I had seen this whole time.

"Well, I assume that you can do the Charms homework. In case you forget what it is, you just have to read pages 300-303 since we'll be having a quiz on it tomorrow. See you Friday," Hermione said, while being kind enough to help me with packing up my books.

"Thank you," I said, and with that left. Well, I guess I don't like her as much I keep telling myself I do. Well, at least I can try to at least become her friend again. Just friends will work, as long as I try to be a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please! Hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you look forward for the next one. And if you have any ideas for future chapters, please do not hesitate to suggest it. :D  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Just Trying to be Friends

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Hermione's POV*<strong>

I was quite surprised to see that Draco had beat me to today's study session. I walked over to our usual table in the dark, dungeon classroom. Draco had even started working on his work already, and didn't seem to need me. In fact, he didn't even notice me at first, he was so into his reading, or at least, that was how he was acting.

"Malfoy?" I said. Draco slightly looked up when I took the seat across from him.

"What?" he asked.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He looked at me like it was obvious what he was doing.

"What do you think I'm doing, Granger? I'm either picking daisies in a meadow, or I'm on a date with an apple. Which do you think I'm doing? Well, I'm just reading so that we have less work to do, and you don't have to spend too much of your 'precious' time in the same room as me," Draco said, clearly annoyed with me. When I didn't say anything in return, he decided to just go back to reading the DADA book, and I could obviously tell he was very bored with it.

"Well, that's rather nice of you, and it seems that you don't need me anymore, so is it okay if we stop this tutoring thing?" I asked. I watched Draco, as he seemed to think about it.

"No. Look, why can't we just try to be friends?" Draco seemed rather desperate to have a friend, and I knew that he really must be desperate if he's asking me of all people. I'm everything he despises.

"Because Draco, last time we were friends, you kept trying to be more. Look, I'll only agree if you agree that we just act as friends, not lovers. I'm not really looking for a boyfriend right now, and I certainly know that I don't want you to be my boyfriend." Draco seemed pretty okay with the idea, but I still had no idea what he was about to say.

"You're right, and I accept. Alright, well, all I really need to do is summarize this section of the book, then it'll all be done," Draco said, and noticing the questioning look on my face said,"since I already did the rest. I told you earlier that I knew you were mad at me."

"Okay. Well, I'll help," I said, and Draco and I worked for about half an hour, then it was time to go back to being what we've always been before today, two people who despised each other.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you like a civilized person on Tuesday," Draco said, while gathering all his books and putting them in his bag.

"And I guess I'll talk to you on Tuesday. I don't usually talk to you in the first place, so why would I start now? It would just make more rumors for people to spread, and maybe make some of them true," I said, picking up my quill and parchment. Draco walked out of the classroom first, and I left too after about a minute of waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please! Hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you look forward for the next one. And if you have any ideas for future chapters, please do not hesitate to suggest it. :D  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Caught? Well, Not Really

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: It's been a while since I wrote a long chapter. Well, actually I haven't really written any long chapters, but here's the chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

"Hermione, you need to get up!" Ginny yelled since there was no one else in the room, and I wasn't awake yet.

"I know," I said, opening my eyes. I got up from the bed, and walked over to my where I kept my school robes, and then walked to the bathroom to change. When I looked in the mirror, my hair looked like a rat or a bird was nesting in there, so I grabbed my brush and charmed it so that it would get out more of the tangles than with a regular brush. Once I was finally done, I walked down to breakfast with Ginny since Harry and Ron had already gone down without me. I sat down in between Harry and Ron, and Ginny sat next to Ron.

"Good morning Harry," I say when I finally sit down.

"Good morning Hermione," Harry says.

"What about saying good morning to me?" Ron asked, with food in his mouth.

"Well, you were busy eating, I didn't want to disturb you from eating," I said.

"That doesn't mean that you can't say good morning to me."

"You know what Ron? Maybe it does. Because, you have absolutely no manners whatsoever."

"Geez Hermione, I think you're spending a bit too much time with Malfoy," Fred said, from the seat across from me.

"I probably am. I'm not allowed to change it though," I said.

"Oh, c'mon Hermione, now you're making me think that you actually like him and are happily taking advantage of this time alone," Fred said. Harry and George laughed, but Ron got really upset.

"She doesn't like him. What is there to like about him? He's just-Hermione, what's the word?" Ron asked. I sighed an annoyed sigh, and reluctantly said,"The word would be arrogant. He's just very, very arrogant, and I don't like him."

Ron heaved a sigh of relief. I had to fight the urge to not yell at him, or hit him. For some reason, everything's confusing and annoying.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No!" I say. Harry looked like he was about to yell back, but instead said,"Maybe you should just skip tonight's DA lesson."

"No, no Harry. I won't do it," I say, about ready to leave.

"Yes, you will Hermione. No one on this earth wants your attitude. Now, why don't you go and take out your anger on Draco, who appears to be the reason you're mad in the first place?"

"Because, Harry, if it was that easy, then yes, I would do that. Only I can't because his face will only make me more angry. I'd much rather ignore him."

"Hermione, that's not going to make it better. Trust me, you'll feel better once you go let it out, and who better to let out your anger on than on the one guy who's making you angry." Harry's tone of voice when he said that said to things to me, one was that he thinks he knows what he's saying and that he actually wants me to leave.

"You know what would make me feel better, is if you would just shut the hell up." As soon as I said it, I had instantly regretted it, and then ran out of the Great Hall, and into the second floor girls' bathroom to sob.

After what had seemed an eternity of crying, I finally managed to stop, and then remember where I was.

"You should be in class. I have to admit, I thought I'd never see the day that Hermione Granger would skip class, and to do drugs too. You should be ashamed," a voice said, probably coming from the door. I looked up from the toilet, and I saw that there was feet standing in front of the stall.

"I'm not doing drugs," I said meekly, still trying to place who the voice belonged to. And why there would a male in the girls' bathroom. Then again, she had been in here during her second year with two boys.

"Oh really, then get out of the stall," the voice said again.

"Only if you tell me who you are," I said, actually starting to become scared. Not that there was much to be scared of, but after crying for almost two hours straight, I had felt rather tired.

"Geez Granger, I thought you were smart. You must be on drugs since it's me, Draco Malfoy," he said. I hesitantly opened the stall door, and as soon as his full face came into view, I went to punch him in the face, but he grabbed my fist before I could.

"Let go so I can hurt you," I said. Draco shook his head.

"No, not yet. I'll just wait for you to cool off, so then you won't have the desire to punch me, and I walk away from this, with all the blood IN my body, and not on the cold floor, and your hand since my blood is too elite for you," Draco said, plenty of arrogance in his voice. I went to punch him again, but he used his other hand to stop this punch too.

"You didn't think this out properly," I said, and while Draco looked confused at me, I kneed him, and he then fell to the floor, in a lot of pain.

"I'm going to have to thank you later. I feel a million times better, and have almost instantly cooled down. Bye Malfoy," I said, then skipped out of the bathroom. That moment couldn't possibly have gone any better. Draco's on the floor, in a girl's bathroom. I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Hermione! Where have you been?" Ron asked when I walked late into Herbology.

"Crying, in the bathroom. Where's Harry?" I asked, noticing that Harry wasn't anywhere nearby.

"Really angry at you. Gosh, you didn't have to be so harsh," Ron said.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I was crying in the bathroom because I felt bad about what I did," I said.

"So, where's Draco?" Ron asked.

"Probably in pain, a lot of pain. I actually don't think we'll see him much more today," I said.

"What did you do?" Ron asked, interested in what happened.

"Oh, well since he wouldn't let me punch him, so I kneed him where it would hurt really bad. Trust me, I'm not afraid to do it again if the time comes necessary."

"Whoa." Ron then scooted farther away from me.

As the rest of the day progressed, all the guys would flinch whenever they were close to me, but most just walked on the other side of the hall. I was happy that none of the guys were trying to talk to me. It made me feel better.

After dinner, everyone from the DA went down to the room of requirements. Everything was going well, until a hole was made into the wall.

"Oh crap," I muttered. Everyone just sat there in silence as the wall broke apart.

"Everyone run!" Harry and Ron yelled, but we were all trapped. Umbridge, Filch, Draco, and a few other students, mostly Slytherins, were at the entrance.

"Get them!" Umbridge yelled. Then, they all came in and grabbed everyone. To make things a lot worse, Draco grabbed me first.

"I'd say that grabbing you is definitely payback for earlier," Draco whispered into my right ear,"but I'd much rather say that I like annoying you anyways." I sighed, and tried get out of his grip, but he only held it tighter.

"It's already torture just by looking at your face," I said.

"That's just the reaction I was desperately looking for. Thank you Granger, for making my day by saying that I torture you," Draco said. Then he ran out of the room, and took us to an empty classroom.

"Didn't I already say that I don't like you like that, and that I'm only going to be your friend if you promise not to make a move on me, although I would have to say that a couple minutes ago was your move and that I should just not try to your friend," I said.

"Look, I'm not going to kiss you, unless you beg me to, and even then I might not," Draco said.

"Then what are you going to do?" I asked.

"Keep you here so you don't have to go through whatever hell Umbridge is going to put you through. Although, I should let you go get your hell, but I'm trying something called random acts of kindness," Draco said.

"Draco, just let me go and get my hell," I said, planning to beg if it has to come to that.

Actually I believe you're getting it here." Draco smirked.

"I probably am, but I need to be there for my friends, and I'm sure Umbridge is going to wonder where the heck you are, not that she actually cares."

"Like you said, she probably doesn't care." _Ugh, who is he to twist my words in a way that actually makes sense? He's Draco Malfoy, that's who he is, and you hate him_ I think to myself.

"Unlike you, I have friends, who do care," I say. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You might be right, but right now, all your friends are being interrogated, and I think it's best that you stay here."

"Let me go." Draco shakes his head.

"Not, yet."

"Let me go, now."

"It's not happening darling."

"What will it take for you to let me leave? I want to leave, right now Draco, and I'll figure out a way if you say there is no way."

"Hermione, I highly doubt you'll be able to get past me. I'm stronger, and I know what you'll try. I also happen to have your wand." Draco then quickly pulled out my wand, then put it back in his pocket before I could try to get it.

"So, what will it take to leave?"

"Oh, Hermione, Hermione, there is no way out." Draco smirked, and I figured out exactly what he wanted. He wanted me to kiss him.

"NO! Draco, it's not happening. I'd much rather be stuck in this room with you for the rest of my life than kiss you."

"Fine. But, I get the couch to sleep on, and you have any other part of the floor." I then managed to get out of his grasp and go for the door, which I opened and ran away as fast as I could. I decided to run down to where the DADA classroom is located, but I saw Snape leaving it.

"Are they in the classroom?" I ask. Snape nods, then walks off. I then walk into the classroom.

"Oh, how nice of you to join us," Umbridge says,"Potter and Weasley were just about to show me Dumbledore's secret weapon."

I give Harry and Ron a confused look. It had appeared that Harry had probably heard about Draco, so he felt a lot better.

"What's the secret weapon?" I whisper to Harry when we're outside the school and heading toward the Forbidden Forest.

"Grawp," Harry whispered back.

"Oh," I say, then continue to walk in silence.

"Where are you taking me? What could you possibly be showing me?" Umbridge asked.

"Just, shut up for a minute, geez woman," Ron said.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way," Umbridge said, not saying more for fear that the three of us will just leave her there. Then Grawp comes into view, and Umbridge looks quite disgusted at him.

"This can't possibly be it," Umbridge says.

"It is," I say. Then the sound of hoof-beats becomes very loud.

"Bye Umbridge," Harry says, then the three of us leave Umbridge to the giant and the centaurs.

While we're walking back, I realize that my wand is still with Draco.

"Crap!" I mutter.

"Something wrong Hermione?" Ron asks.

"Yes, I left my wand with Draco," I said.

"You know, I was wondering when you were going to remember," someone says from behind the three of us.

"Give Hermione her wand back," Ron says, wand out.

"And, just why would I do that?" Draco asked.

"Because it's my wand, not yours," I said. Everyone was looking at me now.

"You know the deal. I was easily going to let you go, I was mostly talking about your wand," Draco said, taking a step closer to me.

"Alright, I guess I'll take you up on your deal. Only if you'll stop following me for today. I don't need a stalker," I said, taking a step closer to him. Now our faces were only inches apart, and Draco was smirking, just waiting for me to do it.

"What's going on?" I hear Ron whisper to Harry.

"I dunno, but just give it a minute, she'll smack him, and get her wand back," Harry whispers to Ron.

I look at Draco, and then think that I'm stupid for doing this. Then I close the gap between our lips, and close my eyes. It lasts about five seconds, then I pull back.

"My wand?" I ask, with my hand out, waiting for it.

"Here you go," Draco says, then leave.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Ron asked, really, really angered by what just happened, and Harry probably had to refrain him from coming over to me and Draco and ripping Draco apart.

"Well, it was me getting my wand back. Now, let's go to the Ministry of Magic," I say.

"We're talking about this later," Ron said.

"I don't care. It didn't mean a thing to me, and I haven't a clue why you would care if kissed him or not," I say.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please! Hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you look forward for the next one. And if you have any ideas for future chapters, please do not hesitate to suggest it. :D Oh, and the year's going to over after tomorrow, so HAPPY NEW YEARS! :D  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17: A Bit of Honesty

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Here's the first chapter of 2012. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

"Hermione, we need to talk, now," Ginny said a couple days after the whole ministry incident. Harry hadn't really talked to anyone lately. He's been upset about Sirius, and Ron still hasn't talked to me about the kiss, which is a plus if you ask me.

"Why?" I ask, sitting on my bed, while Ginny sat on the one closest to me.

"Because, Ron's upset because of something that you did," Ginny said.

"Just what did I do that made Ron upset?" I ask. I already had a really good idea of what she wanted to talk about, and I guess that since today is the second to last full day of the school year, that it would be a good day to talk about this.

"You kissed Malfoy!" Ginny yelled.

"Yeah, and why would that make Ron upset? I mean, it's not like would ever get the guts to ask me out." Ginny seemed to really agree with that sentence, but I'm guess that she would probably want to defend her brother.

"It makes Ron upset because he likes you! He's just being an idiot for not getting the guts to ask you out."

"I don't care if Ron likes me. And, if he's had the guts to help Harry with the many adventures they have had, then he would have the guts to ask me."

"Hermione, I really do think that you like Malfoy. Stop denying it every time I say it."

"Look, I didn't really want to kiss him, but I knew that he wasn't going to give me my wand if I didn't." Well, to be honest, I kinda think that I did want to kiss him, but I didn't want to because then Draco would have gotten what he wanted. Ugh, he's so arrogant sometimes. I smiled when I realized that I don't like him. I know that i don't.

"I don't care. You could have taken Harry's wand or Ron's wand, jinxed Malfoy, and get your wand back." Ginny said it like it was the obvious thing to do.

"Look, I have to go my last tutoring session of the year, and possibly the last one of my life, but I think I'll have to do it next year. Now let me go." Ginny and I had decided to go up here after dinner, and I didn't really feel like being early to this last session, then I'll at least not have to worry about it for at least three months.

I stormed straight to the dungeons and into the potions classroom. Draco was sitting down in the front row of the classroom, turning his around so he could see me.

"Something wrong?" Draco asked, pretending he didn't know.

"You! I can't believe you made me kiss you. I don't, I don't even like you. Now, I have to be interrogated by Ginny, and over the summer I'm probably going to interrogated by Ron. Ugh, I just can't stand you," I said, not looking at him, but instead looking at my shoes.

"I'm sorry," Draco said, sounding a bit sincere. I looked up.

"What?" I asked, amazed that he said that.

"You're right. I probably shouldn't have made you do that," Draco said, able to hide his feelings well.

"Honestly, I don't like you."

"I know, you don't need to repeat it. I probably do slightly like you," Draco said, in an amused tone.

"That's not good. You need to not like me." Draco rolled his eyes, and worked on his potion.

"So, what are doing over summer break?" Draco asked, probably going to try to be interested.

"Probably going to stay with my parents for the first few weeks, then go to the Weasley's, study for next year, and just be really glad that I don't have to tutor you twice a week. What are doing over break?"

"Nothing really. Just going to find a girl or two, maybe one for every week of break. You know, the usual." It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Well, I feel terrible for those girls. They have to be tortured by seeing your face everyday for a week."

"Well, I'm slightly hurt, but those girls wouldn't think it torture at all. They'd think they were heaven, as I have the face of an angel."

"Oh please. You just have an average face." Draco actually managed to look hurt. It was kinda ridiculous how arrogant he is sometimes, but this time it's more like I've hurt his ego enough to wear to it matters.

"No I do not."

"If this hurts, just know that compared to what most Gryffindor males would say about your face, take what I said as a compliment."

"Well, gee, thanks for making me feel oh so much better." After Draco said that, he went back to working on his potions assignment which was to read pages 50-80 and pick five potions to do over the summer. Of course, I've already chosen mine.

"Would you like any suggestions, or do you have a good idea of what you plan on doing over the summer?" I asked, after about ten minutes of sitting around waiting for Draco to make up his mind.

"Not really. I've pick a few," Draco said, putting down the book, and looking at me.

"You annoy me," I said when it appeared that we weren't going to get anywhere for a few minutes if I didn't say something.

"How so?" he asked.

"Because I came in here all mad at you, and now I'm not mad at you. It's annoying because I really don't want to think of you as someone I can be friendly to. At least, I've never thought of you as someone to be friendly to," I said, starting to feel a bit relieved after saying that.

"Well, neither did I. As you remember, which I'm sure you do, I did not like the idea of working with you at all."

"Yes, of course I remember. And for some reason I was actually a tiny bit hurt when you said that to be honest. It made me think that you thought that I was too dumb for the job just because I'm in Gryffindor, and because of the one thing you've been taught, which is to feel superior over muggle-borns only because they don't have wizard parents. Yeah, I don't have two wizard parents, but as you've noticed, I'm about ten times smarter than you," I said. I've noticed that I'm always going on about something when Draco's around, and it's usually something about us.

"I know, and I don't care." Draco said, leaning closer to me. Two thoughts went into my mind when he did that: a) run or b) just sit here and see what happens. I decided to go with b, I can always change from b to a, not a to b.

"I get it that you don't care, but I do. Besides, we're about to go on vacation."

"You know, I wouldn't mind if you tutored me over the summer. It's usually pretty boring at the manor. Besides, I've never met a muggle before. I could meet you parents."

"I really don't think that's a good idea. Then my parents might get the thought that we were going out or something, which we're not."

"Well, couldn't we at least write each other letters?"

"Yes, but how exactly are we supposed to send them. What if your parents intercept them, or they look on your desk and see a bunch of letters from me. We'd need fake names or something."

"Hmm...mine could be sexy angel, and yours could be ordinary girl."

"How about no? Yours could be Dragon, and mine could be like Pansy. At least, I could pretend I'm Pansy, and you could pretend that your nickname is Dragon."

"Fine, but I really wish it could be sexy angel." Draco leaned closer, and I wanted to lean away from him, but instead I decided to just move in and kiss him. He was quite surprised when our lips touched. I'm guessing that he was going to do it himself. We had kissed for about twenty seconds, then I pulled away.

"Your name is not going to be sexy angel. Now get over it," I said, smiling.

"Okay, so does this mean that you like me, or does this just mean that you feel okay with being friendly to me?" Draco asked.

"Probably a little bit of both. You know what, we've barely done any work, yet we've been in here for nearly an hour and a half. I say this session is over, and that I will talk to you over the summer, via owl," I said, picking up my stuff and was getting ready to leave when Draco said,"Wait."

"What?" I asked. Draco walked across the room to me, hugged me, let go, we both smiled, and I walked out of the room, looking forward to summer vacation.

*Last day, after breakfast, but before getting on the train*

"Hey Hermione," Draco said, when everyone had already gone to their dorms to grab their bags to bring down.

"Hey Draco," I said, turning around and walking back down the stair case to talk to Draco.

"Bye," Draco said, then hugged me, turned around, and left, so I went up to the common room and into my dorm. Just when I was about to leave the common room, Ron yelled,"Hermione!"

"What Ron?" I asked, trying not to yell back.

"I was just wondering what you were doing this summer," Ron said.

"Not much," I said.

"Cool. You should definitely come to the burrow over the summer," Ron said.

"Hey, are you still mad about the other day?" I asked, feeling a bit of guilt about it finally.

"I dunno. Probably going to get over it soon though," Ron said, and with that he left the common room, leaving me being the only one left.

I walked onto the train and went to sit with Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Neville.

"Hey guys," I said, taking a seat.

"Hello," Luna, Ginny, Neville, and even Harry said.

"Ron, is there something wrong?" I ask, trying to figure it out but he's looking at the floor.

"Yes, Hermione, there is something wrong," Ron said.

"And is it something you'd like to talk about or..." I said, waiting for him to just say it.

"You and Draco!" Ron yelled.

"And what about us, Ron, is making you upset?" I knew, but it would help him if he just said it.

"You guys are going out."

"No Ron, we're not. We're just friends, probably not even that. We're just friendly acquaintances."

"Then why'd you kiss him?"

"Because he's an arrogant Malfoy who wouldn't be a gentleman for more than fives minutes to give me my wand."

"Oh. Well, you could have borrowed me or-"

"I know, I could have borrowed one of your wands. I get it. I just really wanted my wand back."

"Yeah, I guess if it was me, and I wasn't supposed to kiss Malfoy, then yeah I guess if I really wanted my wand back, and it wouldn't be given to me any other way, then yeah I'd do that."

"Thanks for understanding." I was feeling slightly better since Ron was trying to understand.

"So, will you go out with me?" Ron asked. I smiled.

"Sure, I guess," I said. For the rest of the ride I sat next to Ron, and we talked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please! Hope you liked this chapter, and she's not going to stay with Ron (just to inform you). It's just that I would imagine that if Ron asked her, that she would say yes. I am still Dramione all the way though.  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18: Letters

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This chapter is mostly about the letters that Draco and Hermione write to each other over the summer. And other things, but mostly letters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV, June 20th<br>**

_Dear Dragon,_

_ How has your break been so far? Not a whole lot has gone on here. Just been doing the Charms homework lately. Ugh, it's taking me forever to write my Transfiguration essay. I just can't write it the way I'm envisioning it. Oh, I do have some good news though, I'm going out with Ron. Just going to let you know now that if I don't answer your letters right away, it's because I'm sending letters to all my friends, and you're kinda the lowest priority letter. Unless of course you like need my advice on something, or an answer or two to the homework, then I'll try to send you an answer as fast as possible. Hopefully you'll answer this letter soon so that I know that you got it._

_Sincerely,_

_Pansy :)_

**Draco's POV, June 20th**

_Dear Pansy,_

_ Break has been pretty boring here too. My parents are already suspicious since Pansy is also sending me letters, and it looks weird if I get two letters from the same person at the same time, from two different owls. So, I'll have to ask that you send your answer to this tomorrow. Pansy loves to answer my letters as fast as possible. So, I'll always look forward to her letters over yours. Wow, you're working on two assignments at once? Doesn't that bother you? I mean, I would get really confused with doing two different classes at once. Pansy, you really need to take a break from one and work one at a time. YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH RON? No surprise there I guess. I always knew you two were going to go out, but why?_

_I don't really have any questions about any of the homework, because, to be honest, I haven't really started them. And I really don't care if you send me another letter. I'll be fine without your input._

_Sincerely,_

_Dragon_

_Ps- Why can't my name be sexy angel?_

**Hermione's Pov, June 21st.**

_Dear Dragon_

_ There are many reasons why your name cannot be sexy angel. Too many to name in this letter anyway. I might tell you later. I forgot that Pansy would want to talk to you too, so maybe I should change my name. If you have any ideas, let me know. You know, maybe you're right about the assignments. I had thought that maybe that I should just work on one at a time. Ugh, Ron's being a bit annoying lately. He keeps asking me if I want to come over to his house this summer...I'm starting to not want to and just going to stay home the whole summer._

_Yes, I am going out with Ron. Why? Well, because I can, and because I like him. Also, if I do go, I wouldn't be able to send as many letters. You know, maybe we shouldn't send letters to each other. Someone could get suspicious. Well, it's great to know that you don't care if I send this or not. Maybe I'll just wait until school starts back up to give this to you._

_Sincerely,_

_Pansy :)_

"Hermione! There's someone on the phone. He says his name is Ron. Do you want to talk to him?" My mum asked from the bottom of the stairs. I had just finished my letter, so I had time to talk.

"Hello Ron," I said.

"Hey," he said.

"So, why are you calling me?" I asked.

"I just wondering if you were coming over this summer. It would be great if you did," Ron said.

"Um...in a couple weeks. Probably around July 8th," I said.

"Okay."

"Bye Ron."

"Bye Hermione. I'll see you later."

"Same." Then I hung up the phone.

**Draco's POV, June 25th**

_ Dear Mrs. Weasley (see, here's a name for ya),_

_Fine, don't call me sexy angel. I don't care. It's not like it matters. Well, anyways...I could use a bit of help with the Transfiguration essay. What topic are you doing? I need to know so that way I can try to write a better essay on that topic. Ugh, never mind, Pansy said that she'd help me. Wait, did I just write that Pansy would help me?. You know, I might need help from you eventually._

_Okay, so when are you going to your boyfriend's? Well, I would go out with Pansy, but she's really mad at me. She's the only one that knows I talk to you. She won't tell, but only if we don't go out. I told her that it wouldn't be a problem since you're going out with Ron and that you think my face is disgusting. Oh, and Pansy's willing to call me sexy angel. I like her better than you._

_Sincerely,_

_Sexy Angel_

"Draco, who are writing to?" My father asked, standing at the entrance to my room. I covered the letter with the one I was writing to Pansy.

"Pansy," I said, hoping that he would believe me.

"No, you're not. So, who is it that you have decided to contact," he asked, actually getting a bit frustrated.

"Like I said the first time, Pansy."

"Liar! Move from the desk." I did exactly as said. He searched through the papers and found the one I was writing on.

"Who's Mrs. Weasley, and why do you call yourself 'sexy angel'?" He asked, feeling very angry. I could feel the anger, very strongly. I just hope that he doesn't slap me in the face.

"Okay, so I lost a bet and now I have to contact one of the Gryffindor's. So, I'm trying to be as annoying about it as possible. They made me write to a girl named Lavender Brown," I said.

"Fine, I'll have to accept this. But, I've got one more question, why are asking about help on your assignment? Are you contacting the mudblood instead?" I kinda just wanted to punch him in the face for calling Hermione that. I know that I don't like her, but she's kinda right when she says that it's a rude word. Ugh, I cannot believe that I even remotely try to like her.

"Lavender will probably ask Granger about it anyway." I knew that Lavender and Hermione probably didn't talk at all, since Lavender always acted as if she liked Ron. Maybe she'll mark the end of Ron and Hermione. It would work if she did. I could be there to help Hermione._ Okay, stop plotting and hear what your father has to say. _I think to myself.

"Fine. I better not find out that you've been sending letters to the mudblood. Oh, and remember this, Malfoy's don't lose bets, so don't lose another." Then my father left the room, and I sent the letter to Hermione.

**Hermione's POV, July 4th**

_Dear Ugly Face (hah! see, this is what you get for calling me Mrs. Weasley),_

_See, you're right, I do think that your face is ugly. Okay, if Pansy can't help you, let me know, I'll help out. I'm sorry that I haven't answered in forever. It's just that I've been SOOOO busy lately that I'm tired by the time I get a chance to write, I only answer letters that are from my friends, not you. All I know is that I'm tired of cleaning and I haven't really been in my house at all. My aunt got married, my grandma died, went to see my cousin, cleaning for dinner with the Weasley's when I leave for their house, keeping the house clean, homework, and reading. Yes, I do count reading as something that makes me busy._

_Oh, and answering everyone's letters besides yours. I was purposely trying to not to answer your letter. Today's the first day that I haven't had anything to do. Also, I'll probably tell you the reasons that you cannot be called sexy angel. The only reason that we're having the Weasley's over for dinner is because my parents know that I'm going out with him, thanks to Mrs. Weasley. Oh, and I'm going there July 8th, Friday. Well, I have to stop here, so hopefully I'll send you a letter sooner than this time._

_Sincerely,_

_Lavender_

_Ps- That will be my name in case your dad finds your letter. Ugh, how I can't stand that girl, but this is not the time to talk about it. ~Oh, and do you think that you could help my mom and I with something? It would involve you coming over here, not to have dinner with the Weasley's of course, but some preparations.  
><em>

The door to my room opened.

"Hermione, what are doing?" My mom asked.

"Answering a letter. Why?" I asked, wondering if there was something wrong.

"Well, I just realized that we don't have enough room for the Weasley's to all eat with us. And, I don't know how many are coming. Can you please contact your boyfriend so I know if I need to get anything from the basement, and if I do, your dad's been busy working. So, if you want that friend that you're about to send a letter to, to come help, that would be fine. It might be a bit heavy getting that table, and all our neighbors are out of town, and the family's mourning for the most part," she said.

"I'll ask and see. I should get the answers before Friday," I said, smiling.

**Draco's POV, July 4th, still**

_Dear Lavender (fine, I'll keep it for now, and wow, you ARE smart),_

_Pansy was actually a bit helpful, I think. It doesn't __matter anyway. Um..I guess I understand why you couldn't be sooner with an answer, until you mentioned that you purposely didn't. That actually hurts that you can't possibly make time for me. Oh, so I only have four days until you're surrounded by nosy people. I can come, as long as I can sneak pass my dad, then it'll work. Just let me know if you'll need me._

_Also, I can't wait to find out the reasons why I cannot possibly be called sexy angel._

_Sincerely,_

_Sexy angel (hey, if you won't call me that, I'll call myself that, because it's true)_

"Draco?" A voice asked from outside the bedroom door.

"Yes, mother. You may come in," I said.

"Look, if really wanted to sneak past your father, it would best to do it tomorrow. He won't be here for most of the day," she said.

"Have you been standing there the whole time?" I asked.

"Not the entire time, just enough of it," she said, then left the room and shut the door. I sent the letter, and sat at my desk, thinking about what my mother had just said.

**Hermione's POV, July 5th**

_Dear Dragon,_

_We'll need your help. Come ASAP. I'll tell you why you can't be called that, when you get here._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione._

"Oh, how I regret doing this," I said, giving my owl the letter, and waiting for Draco to come.

After about twenty minutes of reading on the living room couch, there was a knock on the door.

"Hermione, can you get that?" My mom yelled from the kitchen, washing the dishes, again.

"Yes, mom," I said, getting off the couch and memorizing my page number before opening the door. Draco was standing there, looking at me. I was wearing a purple t-shirt and rolled up jeans.

"Wow, it took you a long time to open the door. I almost knocked it down," Draco joked.

"How? Because if you had used a wand, you would have gotten someone in trouble, or someone would have seen you," I said,"And if you were to do it without magic, then people would think that you're trying to rob us, or kidnap someone."

"There's nothing that I would steal, and kidnapping isn't something that I'm trying to do," Draco said.

"Please be civil. My mom's here," I said, starting to regret having him here. He stepped inside, and I shut the door behind him.

"I'll try. Are you sure this is a house? It's a bit, small."

"There's only three people living here. Although most of the time, my mom's here alone. I'm the only company she gets during the summer."

"Well, if you think about it, three people could still use a bigger house. Like, mine."

"Oh, so would you like to give me the money for that?"

"No of course not. Who's that, the maid?" I face-palmed. Ugh, he's such an idiot sometimes, and that was rude.

"That's my mom," I whispered to Draco. Draco just nodded.

"Hello Dragon," my mom said.

"Mom, his name's Draco. We just don't really like to use our real names in our letters," I said.

"I know. You've told me," she said.

"Yeah, I'm Draco," Draco said, taking the hand that my mother put out and shaking it.

"Shall we go to the basement?" I asked.

"Sounds good," Draco said.

"Let's go," mom said, leading us to the kitchen, where the entrance to the basement was. We had to go through the living room, then the dining room, which actually was probably the second biggest room in the house, besides the basement, to get to the kitchen. My mom opened the door and gestured for Draco and I to go down first.

"Isn't it a bit dark down there?" Draco asked, looking down the stairs.

"Yes Draco, but watch this," I said, taking step into basement, and turned to the left to flick the switch. The basement was then lit up. It didn't have much in it. There were some things from when I was a baby, toys from when I was a kid, a broken tv, an old couch, a couple dining tables, about a dozen chairs, a washer and a dryer.

"Where do we start?" Draco asked when the three of us had walked downstairs and were standing near the tables and chairs.

"The table is the heaviest thing that we have to carry. Let's start with that," mom said, walking towards the table. It was wooden, long, and definitely heavy. Mom and I picked up one side and Draco picked up the other. I think that both my mom and I were amazed at his strength. I know that I was.

We managed to get the table into the dining room. There was about four chairs already in the room. My dad was expected to be back by Friday, so we would need to count him when we bring chairs up. The Weasley's that were coming are Ron's parents, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. Percy said that he was too busy. Whatever that means. So that meant that we needed five more chairs.

"We need-" I began, but my mom interrupted with,"six more chairs."

"Mom, we only need five more," I said.

"Draco, do you think that you would like to come over for dinner on Friday?" my mom asked. I was worried that he would say yes, but yet I kinda wanted him to come.

"I'd have to ask my parents first, but I'd love to," Draco said smugly. He knew that this would annoy the heck out of me, and Ron. Then the three of us brought the chairs up and arranged the tables and chairs so that would be ready for Friday. While my mom was in the kitchen, Draco and I decided to go sit in the living room and sat on the couch.

"Alright, I want to know the reasons why I can't be called sexy angel," Draco said.

"First, I want to know why you would want to come on Friday," I said.

"Okay. Because, your mom asked. Now, answer my question," Draco said. It was clear that he was really wondering why I wouldn't call him that.

"Because, I do not think that you have the face of an angel, you want me to call you that, it would just make you more arrogant, it will probably boost your ego, and because I don't think it's true," I said.

"But, to sum it all up, because you don't like me. That's why."

"Well, isn't it obvious though? I'm going out with Ron."

"Who's probably cheating on you with Lavender. I mean, think about it. She's probably been after him for a while."

"I doubt that Ron would cheat on me though. I mean, he was jealous when I kissed you. And probably would be really mad if I was going out with you, which I will never do."

"I've made sandwiches," my mom said, coming into the room, thus, making it a bit hard for Draco to make a comment about what I just said. She was holding a platter, and it had six sandwiches on it, two for each of us. We all ate in silence, then Draco said,"Well thank you, but I have to get going. See you all Friday."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please! Hope you liked this chapter. :D  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19: Dinner

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Hi. Okay, one thing I really need to do is...thank everyone for the reviews, and everything else you've done that says that you're reading this and that this is a good story, and that you like it. Even the not so positive comments are still pretty good. They're the comments that help me learn the best. I love you all, even if you've never reviewed, but just reading it, I don't care. It's just nice to know that people read it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV, July 8th<strong>

"Thank you for coming over to help us Draco," my mom said, while setting out the plates.

"You're welcome Mrs. Granger," Draco said, putting out the silverware, and I was putting out the napkins. Then we all heard the front door open and shut.

"Dad," I whispered, smiling. My dad did walk into the dining room, and mom and I walked over to him. My mom hugged him first, then I hugged him.

"I'm glad you're back," my mom said, with her arm around my dad.

"I'm glad to be back. And, who is this?" my dad asked, looking at Draco.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. No, I am not dating Hermione. I'm just a friend," Draco said, putting his hand out to shake hands with my dad. They shook, then my dad said,"Nice to meet you."

"What's the occasion?" my dad asked, looking at the tables with ten chairs around it.

"Oh. Hermione's going to her friend's house for the rest of the summer, and we're having dinner with their family," my mom said. I was kinda upset that I had to go today. I haven't seen my dad since Christmas, and now I won't see him again until I leave for Hogwarts.

"And Draco's here because mom invited him after he helped up bring the tables and chairs in here from the basement," I said since I really did not want my dad to think that I'm going out with him. My mom already thought that at the beginning, but she had known that I was going out with Ron by then, so it didn't really matter.

"What's for dinner?" my dad asked, going to take a seat at the table.

"Turkey, mashed potatoes, corn, green beans, fruit salad (just a big bowl of fruit), bread, and for dessert we're having chocolate cake that Hermione and Draco baked," my mom said. Yes, Draco helped me make cake. It was a very messy experience and I was glad that I hadn't been in my dress clothes when we baked. Draco was allowed to be casual. I never told him of any dress code, but he looked nice anyway.

"Well, I have to go change. Be back down in a minute," I said, getting ready to leave the room.

"Okay," my parents said. Draco just stayed in the chair, but I knew that he probably wanted to follow me, and I certainly did not want that.

**Draco's POV**

Hermione left the room to change her clothes. As tempting as it would to follow, there would be too many consequences. One would be that her parents were here, it would look weird and I would probably be asked to leave, and the other consequence is that Hermione would get annoyed with me, and probably get mad and then I would have to leave. Either way, I'd rather sit in this chair.

After a few minutes of listening to Hermione's parents catch up, Hermione walked into the room.

"Pretty," her mom said.

"It looks nice," her dad said.

"No, she looks beautiful," I whispered, hoping that no one heard me. Hermione was wearing a purple strapless dress that was mid-thigh length, a black cardigan, black leggings, and a gold chain necklace with the words Hermione on it, surrounded by heart. _Wait, wait, wait...I just called Hermione beautiful...Is there something wrong with me, or not? Probably._ I think to myself after realizing what I just said.

**Hermione's POV**

I felt really embarrassed standing there in front of everyone, but I was mostly embarrassed because of Draco. After everyone had commented (besides Draco, although he said something), I walked around the table and sat next to Draco. My mom and my dad were already dressed up for today.

After about five minutes had passed, there was a sound in the living room. My mom went into the living room to investigate. About a minute later, my mom and the six Weasley's came in and took a seat. Ron sat to the left of me and Draco on the right, Fred, George, and Ginny sat across from us, and the parents took the other four seats. Then my mom went to the kitchen to get the food, with Mrs. Weasley following.

"Why is he here?" Ron whispered to me.

"You know, I can hear you," Draco said.

"He's here because my mom invited him. He came over to help my mom and me bring an extra table and chairs up since my dad wasn't home," I whispered.

"Ugh, I hate this dress," I mutter.

"I don't," Draco muttered back.

"Haha, so funny," I said sarcastically.

"What's funny?" Ron asked.

"Um..." I said.

"How long it's taking two women to bring out the food," Draco said.

"I don't get how it's funny. He said it," Ron said, glaring at Draco.

"It doesn't matter who said it. It's still funny," I said. I didn't get how that was funny, but I have to just go with it. I'm kinda glad that Draco is making effort to not ruin dinner too much.

"Okay," Ron said, glancing hopefully at the door to the kitchen.

"Hey Draco, can you please switch seats with Ginny?" I asked. He looked at me like I was crazy but then asked,"Why?"

"Because, I'm trying to not destroy this dinner," I said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You know, your mom kinda ruined it by inviting me," Draco said. I nodded.

"Hey Ginny, can you please switch seats with Draco?" I asked. Ginny nodded. Then she and Draco got up and walked around the table to the other's seat. I laughed when I realized that Draco was stuck sitting next to two Weasley's, Fred and George. It also meant that I was sitting between two Weasley's, only the difference is that I wouldn't want to kill myself.

After about five more minutes, the two women came into the room, carrying the food and putting it on the table in front of us.

"Let's eat," my mom said, declaring that we could eat. Ron filled his plate, which isn't a surprise.

"Gosh Ron, got enough on your plate?" Ginny asked.

"Shut it Ginny," Ron said.

"Now, now, don't argue. Just, eat," I said, not in the mood for arguing.

"Hermione," Ginny said once both of us had food on our plate.

"Yes Ginny," I said.

"Do you like Draco?" she whispered.

"Um, pardon," I said.

"I said, do you like Draco?" she whispered again.

"I'm going out with Ron. So, of course not," I said.

"That's not how you act. I can see it in your eyes. Does Draco make you smile?" Ginny asked.

"Draco...well, only occasionally." _More like a lot _I thought.

"How about Ron?"

"Not really. Less than occasionally." Ginny smirked.

"I've got all I need to know. Now, you need to break it off with Ron."

"I can't just do that. I'd need a reason. He might get mad at me if I do that."

"Hmm...I have an idea, I'm just not going to tell you what it is." I was suddenly really curious. What was she going to do?

"When are you going to do it?" I just didn't want it to happen tonight. Any day but tonight.

"Not tonight. Trust me. I wouldn't do that to you, or Ron. Plus, Draco would get a bit too smug if I did it today." I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Thank you." Now I could eat.

After everyone had finished eating, my mom, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and I cleared up the table, and got the cake out.

"Dessert," I said when the cake was put onto the table. It was big and was made of chocolate with butter-cream icing.

"Who made the cake?" Ginny asked.

"Er, Draco and I did," I said.

"You like him," Ginny whispered, grabbing a piece of cake.

"Can we please drop the subject. I mean, someone might hear you," I whispered. Ginny just smiled and then sat down in her seat. I also grabbed a piece and sat down next to her.

"So, do you regret going out with Ron?" Ginny asked quietly, making sure no one heard.

"No. But if you keep talking about this, I might start to regret ever letting my mom invite Draco," I said.

"What? I heard my name. Why?" Draco asked. Crap, I said that a bit louder than intended.

"Oh, you know, just talking about how much I despise you because there's nothing more fun than talking about how much I can't stand you," I said, smirking. Draco smiled.

"That doesn't exactly go with what you were saying. You said that if that person there keeps going on about something that you'll begin to regret not saying anything when your mom invited me to dinner. It was my choice to come. Probably would have crashed the party anyway," Draco said.

"I still despise you."

"That's still not what you said."

"Okay. Draco Malfoy, I despise you with all my heart. Everyday I think about I despise and I really wouldn't mind if you fell off a cliff and straight into the black lake where the giant squid would eat you."

"That hurts." Draco pretended that it actually hurt, which I was pretty sure that it didn't at all.

"Good. That was the point." I then went back to enjoying my cake.

After everyone was done eating, Ron decided to start a fight with Draco.

"Hey Draco," Ron said.

"Hello Ron," Draco said.

"Why do you even like Hermione? You hated her for years and now you two are best friends. Why?" Ron asked.

"It's not your business Weasley," Draco said.

"She's my girlfriend Malfoy, so stay away from her," Ron said.

"Yeah, and she's my friend. It's her decision to be friends with me. I know for a fact that she'd rather not be friends, but whatever."

"You know what Malfoy? It's not her fault you've cursed her to want to be your friend." Draco scowled.

"Ron! He hasn't done a thing. Except for be quite annoying, but yes, I would consider him my friend. It's my choice, not yours, and if you can't except it, maybe we shouldn't be going out," I said, starting to get quite upset. Both boys looked back at me with two different expressions. Draco's was slightly happy and Ron's was filled with pain and anger.

"No, Hermione, you don't mean that, do you?" Ron asked, starting to cry. I looked at him, without crying, and said,"Yes. Look, I'm tired of all this. Now this means that you'll be single for when Lavender asks you out."

"What are talking about?" Ron asked. Draco, Ginny and I looked at him like he was stupid or something.

"You're clearly oblivious to every girl Ron. Lavender likes you, and you didn't know that. I did like you, but you never, ever took notice until not even a month ago, and we knew each other for five years," I said.

"Hermione's right," Ginny said.

"So, does this mean, that we're over now?" Ron asked.

"Obviously!" I yelled.

"Hermione, that was a bit harsh," Ginny said quietly.

"Oh, and I'm not coming over, but I do thank your family for coming over for dinner," I said. Ron's parents took this as an opportunity to leave, and so the Weasley's left.

"Best dinner ever," Draco said sarcastically, looking at the closed front door.

"Such a liar. It was a disaster. And for once, it's not your fault. It's Ron's fault, and a bit of my mom's for inviting you," I said.

"Hey, if it wasn't for your mom, I wouldn't be here and you'd be unhappy with Ron," Draco said.

"I'm going to warn you now, this does not mean that I'm just going to run into your arms," I said.

"Good. I'd think you were slightly crazy if you did."

"Pansy would be that kind of crazy. Actually, it would funny if Pansy was here and ran into your arms. It would amusing for me. You'd be annoyed, but that would be the best part."

"Well, Granger. I must be off. Doing something, less family disgracing. See you when school comes around." After he said that, he started walking to the door.

"Wait," I said, then walked up to him, and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you would like, you can press the review button down there. It's really optional, but you don't have to, but it would really appreciated, and I like ideas for future chapters. :D  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20: Back to School Again

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Harry Potter. Sad, but it's the way it is.  
><strong>

**A/N: Hi. Here's the next chapter! Sorry, I've had a bit of writer's block, and I've completely let time get away from me, but since it's president's day, I've decided that it's been far too long (at least a month I think) since I last updated, so here ya go.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

I have been both fearing this day and looking forward to today. Today was the day that I would go back to Hogwarts for another year. Draco and I hadn't really talked much at all after the dinner. His dad's in Azkaban, so it's no wonder that Draco wouldn't talk, but still, it would have been nice to have talked more since Ron no longer spoke to me, but Ginny told me that he decided to go out with Lavender. I'm glad. It's a good thing that Ron got over me.

"All ready?" my mom asked when we were in front of the entrance to platform 9 and 3/4.

"Yes," I said. I ran through the wall and saw the wonderful Hogwarts Express in front of me. It was amazing every time I saw it. I smiled as I thought of being back at school. I tried to find Harry or Ron, but I was stopped when I caught a glance of bright blonde. _Draco _I thought to myself, and couldn't help but slightly smile. I didn't bother following, for I knew that we weren't trying to look like friends in public, so instead I got onto the train and found Harry and Ron. Ron and I had prefect duty, so we couldn't stay with Harry.

"Hey Ron," I said while we walked around on the train, making sure everything was in order.

"Hermione," Ron said.

"So, you're going out with Lavender now," I said.

"Yeah. Are you going out with that ferret?" he asked.

"No. Draco knows that I don't want to go out with him," I said.

"Why don't you?"

"Because I don't like him like that. We're better off as friends."

"Why? I thought about it and maybe Ginny's right. You'd be better off with Draco. That is, if he'd stop being such an idiot."

"You actually talked to Ginny about this?" It just didn't make sense that Ron would talk to Ginny about this.

"No. It's actually me, Ginny. I made a polyjuice potion. It'll wear off in about an half an hour." We both laughed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course. Oh, and you didn't answer why you think that you and Draco would be better off as friends." I now felt more comfortable talking about this since I was telling Ginny, not Ron.

"Well, we just don't get along. He's in Slytherin, and he's arrogant. He also can't stand my blood status for reasons still unknown to me."

"Maybe it's because you're so much smarter than him and you don't have blood like his. Maybe this really proves that blood status doesn't matter."

"I doubt it. I mean, he doesn't like me anyway. He thinks I'm ugly, and I think the same to him."

"Really?" A voice behind us asked.

"Yes Draco, really," I said.

"How long have you been standing there?" Ginny, as Ron, asked.

"Long enough, Weasley. Oh, and hey babe," Draco said.

"What do you know Draco? And, I really can't stand the nickname," I said.

"Just that this isn't actually Ron, that we don't get along, I'm in Slytherin, I'm arrogant, I can't stand your blood status, you're smarter than me, I don't like you, I think you're ugly, and you think the same. So, enough," he said, smirking. I was debating whether to smack him in the face or kiss him. Ugh, he's so annoying in that way.

"Wow, that is a lot. And why Draco, have you been stalking us?" I asked, not entirely surprised that he stalked us.

"Well, I was curious as to how long it would take before you realized that I was following you. You're not very aware of you surroundings Granger, are you?"

"I was aware that you were behind us. I had remembered hearing footsteps not too long ago."

"No, you're just saying that."

"Can you prove it, Malfoy?" I asked.

"No, but neither can you." He took a step closer to me. _Really, in front of my best friend who looks like Ron? _I think to myself, knowing what he was going to do. I stared into his eyes, and he just stared back. I couldn't find anything that could give it away, but every time that he steps closer to me, it usually ends in a kiss. I took a step back and asked Ginny,"Did you hear the footsteps earlier?"

She hesitated, but said,"To be honest Hermione, I didn't." _Thanks Ginny _I think to myself. Draco smirks, and takes yet another step closer. Now he was really close to me. I couldn't hold it any longer, and I knew that I would regret it later, but I closed the gap and kissed him. I threw my arms around his neck, and he had his arms around my waist. Just when things were getting deeper, Ginny said,"You know, I'm right here. And, I promise I won't tell Ron. Even though if he gets mad then Lavender would probably ignore him for a day or two. It would be so much better than them snogging all the time."

"Well, you should probably go back to being the arrogant Malfoy you are before someone sees you with me," I said. Draco smiled.

"Probably, but...what if I don't want to?" he asked, smirking now. _Darn, he's already changed his smile to a smirk. He's definitely Malfoy _I think as I move my arms from around his neck and removes his arms from my waist.

"Well, 'Ron' and I have to finish doing our prefect duties, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave anyway. I really don't think that you want everyone to know we're dating, do you?" I asked. Draco looked at me in surprise when I said we were dating.

"Wait...so we're dating?" Draco asked, still surprised that I said that.

"Well, I said it, didn't I?" I asked.

"Alright. I'll take that as a yes. See you around, love," Draco said, then walked off.

"I knew it," Ginny muttered, but I still heard it.

"I heard that," I said.

"Good. You were supposed to. Oh, and by the way, this whole thing was my idea. I did hear the footsteps, and I did happen to ask Draco to follow us," Ginny said. I was amazed.

"That still doesn't explain why you look like Ron. Oh, and your hair's starting to become longer."

"I may have taken part of his potion's assignment for myself."

"Ginny!"

"I'm sorry Hermione, it's just that, I really want you and Draco together. You guys look adorable together. Plus, I already figured out that you guys like each other." Ginny just amazed me.

"You're amazing," I said, smiling. We managed to finish our (or my) prefect duties, then as I was walking to go find Harry, or even Ron, I saw a new teacher, who I was about to learn, was professor Slughorn.

"Have either of you seen a Hermione Granger?" the professor asked.

"Um, yeah. That's me," I said.

"Outstanding. And who's your friend?" he asked, looking towards Ginny.

"Ginny," she said.

"Okay. I am inviting you both to the slug club. Harry Potter's going to be there," the professor said.

"That's great. Um, excuse me, but what's your name?" I asked politely.

"Professor Horace Slughorn," he said.

"And, where's the club being held?" I asked.

"Why, right in this compartment," he said, opening the door to the compartment for both of us girls to go into. We noticed that there were quite a few students here, most of them having someone famous in their family, as it seemed.

After he got to know everyone, and everyone was introduced, we were all excused. Harry waited for Ginny and me before saying,"I'll catch up with later. The compartment we're in is just down the hall." Then Harry left.

***Dinner, Hermione's POV***

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure," I answered. Then Professor Snape came in with Harry.

"There's Harry," Ginny whispered, since the whole room had gone silent. Harry came over to our table and said,"Malfoy did it. I was listening to the Slytherin's conversation."

"Then Harry, I think that you got what you deserved. You don't eavesdrop, even if you hate the person and want to know what they're planning. I mean, maybe breaking your nose wasn't the best way to handle it, but still." _Great, now it seems like I'm on Draco's side. Maybe I shouldn't go out with him. _I think to myself, while eating my dinner.

After dinner, I got a note from the headmaster. It read:

_You will still be tutoring Mr. Draco L. Malfoy, but only once a week on Fridays, starting this Friday._

I looked up at the staff table and nodded to Dumbledore before going up to my room to go to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you would like, you can press the review button down there. It's really optional, but you don't have to, but it would really appreciated, and I like ideas for future chapters. Also, I apologize in advance if I don't update after a while.  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21: School

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Harry Potter. I don't think I ever could, because I don't think that I would have been able to have written it quite the same way that Rowling did.  
><strong>

**A/N: Hi. Here's the next chapter! I feel really bad when I don't have a chapter out. I really do. :(  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

It was Friday, and the only people who knew about Draco and me, were Ginny, and I think that Draco probably told Blaise, but I'm not entirely sure.

I walked down to the DADA room, since the dungeon was no longer Snape's classroom. When I got there, I noticed that Draco wasn't there yet, so I sat down at one of the desk in the middle of the room and waited for about five minutes, then Draco walked in.

"Hey," I said when Draco had finished walking walking over to the desk I was seated at. He took the seat next to me then said,"Hey Hermione."

"Are you okay?" I asked, noticing that he just seemed a bit, dead, at least, I thought so.

"I'm fine Granger," he snapped. _Well, okay then _I thought.

"Anything you want to work on?" I asked politely, trying not to let what he said hurt.

"I don't care. I think that defense against the dark arts assignment needs done," he said, in a tone that said that he didn't care, and that he expected me to do it.

"You have to do it yourself. I'm just supposed to be here to help you," I said.

"You could never help me mud-Granger." _He almost said it_ I thought, then tears started to form, even though I really didn't want them to.

"Okay, this is it, Malfoy. If you don't want to be here, then go. Honestly, you can go. You know that I cannot do it for you."

"Fine." He said, then took out his DADA homework, and stared at it.

"It's not doing anything Granger," he said.

"Well, obviously. It can't do anything if you don't write anything," I said, starting to get annoyed. _Just like the first session last year. Only, I don't know what's wrong. _I thought, then watched as he dipped his quill in ink, then went to write his name. That was it, all he wrote on it was his name.

"Okay, so I wrote on it," Draco said.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," I said, his middle was not as surprising as I thought it would be.

"Would you please not read it out loud?" Draco said, after he cringed at the sound of his father's name.

**Draco's POV**

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," Hermione said. I immediately cringed. I did not want to hear his name at all. In fact, I just wanted to forget about him, to forget about everything. Especially my behavior right now. I'm acting like I hate her. _And you should _a voice in my head tells me.

"Would you please not read it out loud?" I asked. Not that there was anything more to read, it's just that, I could barely write my last name on that paper because my middle name came first.

"Draco, would you please just tell me what's wrong?" came Hermione's stern reply.

I handed her a letter. I had been meaning to send it to her after I found out, but I never really felt like doing it, not after _it _happened. Hermione took the letter from my hands and opened it.

**Hermione's POV**

Draco handed me the letter. I slowly opened the envelope. It read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Well, I don't have to hide your name anymore. My dad's in jail. I don't really care though. I mean, he shouldn't have disobeyed hi- Okay, I really don't feel like reliving it for too much longer. I hope you are doing okay and I probably won't be in all that great a mood. I just have a lot going on, with my dad, and a few other things...like Pansy. She just won't shut up. Anyways...I probably won't send this._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco_

_P.S.- Well, your parents know I exist and it appears that they didn't kill me. So, you can go right ahead. Please..._

"Draco, is this what is bothering you?" I asked.

**Draco's POV**

"Yes." I nodded. That wasn't quite the whole story, but as long as she believed it.

"Well, if you want, I can leave you to your work," Hermione said.

"No thanks. I'm kinda done. Maybe I'll be inspired by Monday. You never know," I said, then left the classroom, but not before Hermione stopped me and gave me a quick hug.

"Hey, if you need someone to talk to and you don't feel like talking to your friends, I can always talk," Hermione.

"Yes you can. You can even rant too." I smirked, then left for my dorm.

*The next day, Hermione's POV*

"Hey Hermione," Ginny walked up to me.

"Hey Ginny," I said.

"So, how are you and Draco?"

"We're fine. He's having some rough times."

"What kind of rough times?"

"Like, his family life isn't great. And, I'm guessing it doesn't help that his father is a death eater," I said.

"Oh. So, nothing exciting then."

"No. Of course not Ginny. Why? What did think I was talking about?"

"Oh...but Hermione, you could! I mean, why not?"

"Hmm...maybe because I don't like him enough to have sex with him."

"You should!"

"No Ginny. Not happening."

"What's not happening Hermione?" asked a voice behind Ginny and me.

"Hermione's not having sex with you, or anyone else for that matter," Ginny said. _Oh great, so it's Draco that is behind me...always. _I thought.

"Good. Because if I was going to have sex with anyone...it would be with my mirror because then I could see myself."

"Draco, absolutely no one wanted to hear that."

"I'm with Hermione on this, no one really wants to hear what you do because Hermione won't have sex with you."

"Okay, I'm going to admit, can we please, move on?" I asked.

"Okay...where's Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Why are you asking?" I asked.

"Because...I _obviously _want to have sex with him. No, Hermione, I would just like to talk to him about something."

"Ginny, I already asked once. Can we please drop the subject? I don't want to hear about anyone's sex life."

"Maybe that's because you don't have one," Draco said.

"That you are right about, and I don't want one."

"Then we're breaking up."

"Draco, I'm fine with that. If you only wanted to go out with me to have sex with me, then yeah, we can break up," I said.

"Fine. Be that way..." Draco said, then walked away.

"Okay, I have to get to class now Ginny. Talk to you later, as long you do not bring up this conversation later."

"Okay Hermione, but I can't promise you."

"Just go away," I said then walked to my next class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you would like, you can press the review button down there. It's really optional, but you don't have to, but it would really appreciated, and I like ideas for future chapters. Ugh, really sorry that I haven't put this out sooner, my internet doesn't always want to work on my computer, so I don't always get to finish chapters.  
><strong>


End file.
